You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am
by alienangel19852003
Summary: This is an AU story. Set after the S6 finale, Chris doesn't die and is given new assignment and that is to guide future Whitlighter Jack McCallister to his destiny. Title from Let Me Go by Three Doors Down. Jack loves Chris but does he really know him?
1. A new assignment

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action. This **_is _**a _**SLASH **_story. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

Chris could not bring himself to look at his infant self and he was thankful that the Elders summoned him. It had been only days after his birthday and since Leo healed him from the knife wound Gideon had given him.

He couldn't help being mad at himself for trusting Gideon. His aunts were buzzing about baby him and also asking him was he okay.

Was he okay? That was the big question. He could not return to the future he was stuck in the past for now. He was okay. He was finally okay He liked 2004.

He liked the music mostly. After three years of only being able to listen to the kind of music his brother allowed which was metal. He liked being able to talk his Aunt Paige's iPod and download whatever he wanted to hear.

So he sat around for the first day downloading songs and listening to them out on the front steps of the manor. Then he heard the jingle from up there. Hoping it wasn't about Leo who had disappeared an hour ago to go to the underworld and kill random demons.

When he got up there he heard a booming voice and saw an Elder he didn't recognize coming toward him. "Christopher." The tall Elder said.

"Please call me Chris." Chris said.

"Okay fine. Chris." The man said almost as if he hated informal names.

"I have an assignment for you. My name is Eli." The man said.

"What is it another time travel suicide mission 'cause I have so had enough of those." Chris said.

The man scowled at him.

"Since we cannot send you home we have selected the perfect charge for you." Eli said.

Chris raised an eyebrow and listened. He wasn't up there long but when he got back down it was September and his mother was furious.

"Where in the hell have you been?" She demanded the second he orbed into the Manor.

Chris rolled his eyes he so didn't need this.

"Look the Elders gave me a new charge and I have to get started on my assignment. I don't have time to pick a fight with you. I have to orb to Missouri and go back to high school. I have to help guide a future Whitelighter to his destiny and I need to be in a good mood when I do it." He told her.

She nodded slowly.

"Leo told me you were up there. I was just worried I guess." Piper said.

"It's okay. Especially with everything that went down in the spring." Chris told her.

"Where's Phoebe?" Chris asked when he spotted his aunts laptop on the couch.

"At work." Piper told him.

"Well then she won't mind if I use her computer then." Chris said as he went over it.

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked.

"Hack into Truman High's database and put myself on the students list." Chris said nonchalantly.

"You're a computer hacker too?" She asked.

"I have many talents mother." Chris replied his eyes never leaving the screen.

"We've never really talked about you. I'd like to know some things." Piper said.

"What do you want to know? I've got a few minutes while this is running." Chris said.

"I don't know." She said after a moment of silence.

"I'll give you the cliff notes version. I can play the drums, the guitar, and the piano though the last sounds more like a blind monkey banging on an out of tune piano."

"I can speak several languages part of the Whitelighter package. I also have empathy like Phoebe but I took a potion before I came to the past to suppress that power I figured two empaths in one house would be too much." Chris said.

He saw how shocked his mother was to learn so much about him. He could also see the pride in her face. He finished forging medical records and a birth certificate and he got himself enrolled in school in less than twenty minutes.

Piper was watching him hack into all those files change and create records. When he was nearly finished she turned to leave.

"Can you make a potion to sort of unsuppress my empathy?" He asked.

Piper nodded and headed out of the room. Chris figured he need all the help he could get he was going back to high school and he was going to have to pose as a 16 year old sophomore.

He didn't know if he hated the thought of returning to high school or he liked it. He hoped it wouldn't be like that Drew Barrymore movie. He would have to make himself look a bit younger as well.

He still had a while though he figured he would show up at Truman High tomorrow seek out his charge and causally bump into him and make friends and then go back to P3 and drink some Australian beer.

Chris had everything all figured out before Piper finished the potion. He was going to have to have to get an apartment there and a job too. If he didn't there would be far too many questions. Since he couldn't bring his parents to Missouri he would just be an emancipated minor living on his own and hopefully no one would give him grief.

He knew the Elders were giving him this little pet project to keep him from getting like Leo and going after every demon in the underworld. He was so not gonna. Now that his crusade to save Wyatt was over he was going to go back to his passive nature.

He went in the kitchen and discovered his mother had not only made a potion but she made Rice Crispy treats too. Piper knew they were his favorite. Sweets were his weakness. Like a lot of people shouldn't get high before they go do important stuff, Chris was that way about sweets.

He was only two bites in before he was bouncing around. Piper had the radio on while she was making lunch. Paige had taken Wyatt and baby Chris to the park and then to Magic School.

So they were alone in the house.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the dance moves these days are outrageous." Piper said. Chris laughed.

"You haven't even seen me break dance." Chris said.

"No break dancing in the house." She said.

"Things tend to get broken."

"I can't believe they are sending me back to high school. This time at least I know it will be better." Chris said more to himself than to her.

"Popularity isn't everything Chris. I don't want you using magic or hurting other people to get in with the in crowd." Piper said.

Chris figured she would come to that conclusion.

"I know. I know you have given me this speech like what? Ten times." Chris said.

"You could do with constant reminders." Piper said.

"This Jack guy is in with the in crowd. So to be his friend I'll have be their friends too. I never was all that popular in school. In high school at least."

"Why not?" Piper asked.

She saw no reason why he wouldn't be. He was funny and charismatic when he felt like being.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be a hormonal teenage man witch? You didn't have your powers in high school." Chris told her.

"So you were too afraid to expose your magic to make friends?" She asked.

"Something like that. My weird unexplained absences and disappearances kind of left me lacking in the diploma department." Chris said quickly taking a sip of iced tea.

He really didn't want to talk about his high school days.

"You didn't finish high school?" Piper asked.

"Before you get all mad. I just want to let you know that by the time I was a junior your other son was making a demon army and taking over the world. I doubt the school was even still there when I would have graduated." Chris said.

He wasn't ready to relive that pain, he hated lying to Piper about why he didn't finish school but he couldn't tell her the real reason. That he'd spent what should have been his senior year chained up in the basement imprisoned by his older brother.

He had been held back his junior year for missing too many days of school Wyatt made him stay home after the severe beatings he gave him.

Piper couldn't say anything she was just staring at her son. He had only opened up to her a few times bits and pieces about his life here and there but today she learned more about him than she did in the whole year she had known him.

"I probably shouldn't have told you all that. But you know how they say alcoholics have no secrets sugarholics don't either." Chris said.

Then he remembered the task at hand.

"And this concludes another meeting of sugarholics anonymous." Chris said gulping down the potion Piper had made for him.


	2. Music Lessons

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

**This chapter contains a violent flashback and subject matter pertaining to a rape. If you do not want to read this skip down to the bottom of the chapter, I promise the other chapters will not contain flash backs like this. **

After talking with his mother Chris went and lay down on the couch he had every intention of watching some MTV but instead he fell asleep. Chris hadn't had any nightmares or any flash backs about the time he spent chained up in the basement.

Chris dreams he is falling. Falling further and faster until he hits the floor. Landing face down on cold concrete. The fall didn't hurt as much as the recognition of his surroundings. He was in the basement, naked, chained to the wall.

He wants to scream orb do anything just to not _be_ there. He tried orbing but his powers were being blocked by the chains on his wrists.

He calls for his aunts, for his mom even for Leo. No one comes. The passing of time means nothing in basement. An hour feels like a year and year feels like a millennium.

He hates the solitude but loathes the company even more because he knows if Wyatt comes down those steps it was going to hurt. It always hurt, that was the only pain was the only thing that was ever constant in his life.

When the basement door opens and Chris hears the heavy footfalls he winces and prays to whatever Gods are listening that Wyatt is alone and not with another demon whom he will be 'lended to'. He finally lifts his head to look up at his older brother.

Wyatt's smile is feral, "I've missed you little brother. Did you really think you could get away? From me?"

Wyatt's blue eyes are twinkling with something Chris could not name.

"Did you really think that _you_ could change things? You a miserable little half breed with a misplaced sense of loyalty?"

Wyatt pauses to laugh at him and then he turned deadpan serious, "This is all your fault if you hadn't been so stupid."

Wyatt stalks closer to Chris who shuts his eyes he knows what comes after the taunting and the blame.

The fists.

"Those demons would have never attacked."

Wyatt punctuates every accusation with kicks and punches and the blows rain down on Chris,

"The Power of Three wouldn't have been vanquished and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Though Wyatt is finished with the accusation but he still doesn't seem to be satisfied with how much he has beaten Chris who had once been sitting on the little cot was now on the floor curled up in a submissive fetal position as Wyatt beat him.

Wyatt always goes for the ribs mostly. Chris is sure Wyatt has broken them all at least five times each. Occasionally Wyatt went for the kidneys. Except for a few screams and curses Chris never said much anymore, he never asked him to stop. He just took it like always. He had learned early it was better go along with Wyatt.

Then Wyatt stopped beating him. Chris looked up at him through his long dark hair to see Wyatt taking off his belt. Chris knows what is next. Chris watched as Wyatt undid his pants.

"I would have killed you some time ago if you weren't so…" Wyatt let the words trail off.

Wyatt pulls Chris to his feet. Chris stands up straight trying not to wince and looks Wyatt in the eye even though he was the shorter of the two. Wyatt's hands were on his face.

"Beautiful." Wyatt finally finished the sentence.

From his expression Chris could see that he meant it.

"Would you go ahead and take what you want instead of creeping me out." Chris said only to receive a hard smack in the face for his trouble.

Chris brought a hand to his lip and saw that it was bleeding.

Though, actually he was far from creeped out. He wanted to hear those words from someone else. He didn't know who yet but it sure as hell wouldn't be Wyatt. Hands are on his throat though they weren't choking him just shoving him down on the cot.

He tries to squirm away. He tries anything to get out from under Wyatt. Wyatt flipped Chris over so he was on his hands and knees. Chris shut his eyes tight. This would hurt.

Wyatt pushed in no preparation whatsoever. It hurt so much and yet it felt so good. Wyatt times the strokes to match his thrusts. Soon he starts to lose all rhythm and control. Chris knows what is next the best and the worst part of the whole situation.

Wyatt bites his shoulder. Chris knows he is trying to stave off the inevitable. Chris erupts in Wyatt's hand trying not to scream. A second later Wyatt comes too. Chris felt the heat spilling inside him.

He woke up feeling insistent hands shaking him by the shoulders. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his aunt Phoebe whose eyes fluttered open a second later she looked more afraid than he was. "Oh my God." She whispered. He knew that she had seen everything. "Don't tell them." He whispered back.

AN: I do not own the lyrics to Better Than Ezra's Desperately Wanting. It is like one of the best songs ever!

Chris started to say something to Phoebe but she ran away from him.

"Phoebe." Chris said getting up and following her up to the attic.

"I'm so sorry, Chris I really didn't know." She said once she reached the Book of Shadows.

She was practically in tears.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell the others either." Chris said.

"I wonder why I got a premonition of that. I haven't had my powers for months." Phoebe said.

"Maybe your powers are coming back." He offered relieved that she had drawn the conversation back to herself.

However, his relief was short lived.

"How could he do that to you?" Phoebe asked.

Chris blushed he really didn't want anyone know about his life in the future much less see it second hand.

"After. . . the event he changed. It was my fault and Wyatt said it was too. So he decided to punish me." Chris said refusing to meet her eyes.

"He locked you in the basement?" Phoebe asked.

"No that was later. First he would just touch me then beatings and the other stuff came later." Chris revealed.

"You felt guilty about what happens. That's why you came from the future." Phoebe said.

"If that was the case I wouldn't have come all the way back to 2003 to help you guys battle the Titans this was mostly about saving Wyatt." Chris told her.

"Why didn't you tell us," she said.

"I didn't want anyone to know. That was a time in my life I would really like to forget." Chris said.

"No I mean at the time when that was happening, maybe Paige and I could have–"

"You guys weren't around anymore," he said averting his eyes.

He hadn't meant to tell her all that but he just felt she _needed_ to know. Damn his empathy. Damn it to hell.

"Can we not talk about this any more?" Chris asked.

Phoebe nodded, "If you feel like you need to talk I'm here. I know I speak for Piper and Paige in saying we're all here for you. So I heard about your new assignment."

"Piper told you?" Chris asked.

"She won't shut up about it. She's already talked this woman over in Hart, Missouri who is looking to sublet her apartment and she got you to take over her lease. She's even got Paige out shopping for your apartment." Phoebe said.

"I hope I don't end up with deco arte dragon place mats." Chris said.

"Or a Hello Kitty lamp." Phoebe said.

They laughed.

Piper came up stairs holding Baby Chris.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." Phoebe said.

Chris saw her share conspiratal look with her sister.

"We also thought you should have this." Phoebe said walking over to the other side of the attic.

She brought a guitar case over.

"It was your Grandma Patty's." Piper said from behind him.

Chris was overcome with emotion and this time they were his own. Phoebe handed it to him.

"Don't just stand there play something for us." Piper said. Chris took the guitar out of its case. Despite the fact that it hadn't been played in nearly 30 years it was still in tune.

He closed his eyes and started to play Desperately Wanting by Better than Ezra.

He did a short introduction and then he started to sing, "I remember running through the wet grass, falling a step behind, both of us never tiring desperately wanting. I remember running through the wet grass, falling a step behind, both of us never tiring desperately wanting."

He sang the chorus first and then went straight into the second verse.

"When they pumped out your guts , filled you full of those pills , you were never quite right, deserving all the chills, they say the worst is over, kicked it over and ran , then they ask what went wrong, when they turn you on again, they turn you on again."

"I remember running through the wet grass, falling a step behind, both of us never tiring desperately wanting. I remember running through the wet grass, falling a step behind, both of us never tiring desperately wanting."

Chris strummed the guitar furiously as if his life depended on it. He was totally in his own world when he played.

"Kick them right in the face, make them wish they weren't born, and if they bring up your name, well they'll say you won the war, baby burst in the world , never given a chance, then they ask what went wrong, when you never had it right."

"Oh, the letters have dropped off, though they say you got them all, I finally figured out some things you'll never know, take back your life and let me inside, we'll find the door if you care to anymore."

"I remember running through the wet grass, falling a step behind, both of us never tiring, desperately wanting. I remember running through the wet grass, falling a step behind, both of us never tiring desperately wanting."

When he finished the song he finally came back to himself and remembered he wasn't alone in the room. He blushed and sat the guitar down.

"You're really good." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe what are you talking about he's fabulous" Piper said.

"Really?" He asked.

"I've never really played in front of anyone before." He admitted.

"Well," Piper said looking down at Baby Chris, "It looks like someone's getting music lessons."


	3. Meeting Jack and Bobby

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 3

Jack McCallister wanted to eat lunch alone but that was impossible with his little brother Bobby on his heels. Every since the institution of the new rule that said they should spend more time together Bobby wouldn't leave him alone.

He had been ignoring Bobby for the most part. Unfortunately his younger brother was so naïve he mistook the pointed silence for rapt attention. Jack found an empty table and sat down. Bobby was still talking to him about something geeky.

Jack took out his IPod and put the head phones on. He looked at his brother pointed at his head phones and then he started to eat his lunch. Bobby quieted down and started to eat his own lunch. Since the marijuana incident that had got Jack kicked off the track team none of his friends were talking to him.

Which didn't bother him much. He wasn't feeling real friendly right now. He was on the outs with his previous crush Courtney Benedict. He knew he liked her because he couldn't have her not because he was actually attracted to her.

All of his other crushes were unattainable even more so than Courtney. They were mostly men mostly married and they were all famous and they were all so unavailable. Bobby was talking to him again so he turned up the volume and the sounds of Switchfoot blared in his ears.

Chris Halliwell had just gotten himself checked into school. It was frighteningly easy to enroll in a high school. He had been given his class schedule which he had arranged before hand so he had all the same classes with Jack.

It was lunch time Chris went to the hot dog stand and got himself a chili dog. He could sense one of the girls from drama club who was running the hot dog stand checking out his ass as he walked away. He shook his head remembering the high school hierarchy.

He never thought his ass was worth looking at before and he couldn't help the ways he wiggled as he walked away. He could sense his new charge near by. Then he spotted Jack sitting with his younger brother Bobby.

The first thing Chris noticed was how striking Jack was. Blue eyes perfect features and lips that looked so soft. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about making out with his charge on the first day.

But then again he was his father's son. He walked over to the table where the two brothers were sitting.

"I'm new here and I was wondering if I could sit with you guys." Chris said trying not to be nervous.

Jack looked up to see the guy he had been checking out earlier at the drama clubs hot dog stand. Jack turned off his music. He caught the last of what the boy was saying. Before he could reply his little brother offered the guy a seat.

Jack took his head phones off to listen at Bobby talk to the new guy.

"I'm Bobby McCallister, and that is my older brother Jack." Bobby said.

"I'm Chris. Chris Perry." The guy said smiling.

"Where did you move from?" Bobby asked.

Chris took a deep breath he had been trying to prepare himself for questions like this.

"California." Chris said not really wanting to elaborate.

"I'm sure you'll find that this town quite boring compared to life out there." Jack said.

Chris looked up from where he was fiddling with something on his tray.

"Not much in the way of entertainment?" Chris asked.

"Not much in the way of anything." Jack responded dryly.

Chris could feel the boredom and agitation Jack felt. Chris smiled.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Chris asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I run flight simulations on my computer." Bobby said.

"He meant non geek activities Dumb ass." Jack told his brother. Jack looked back over at Chris.

"There's the bowling alley." Jack said and then he frowned and glanced at the girl sitting at the table behind them.

"Ex girlfriend?" Chris asked.

Jack blushed.

"Something like that. How did you guess?" Jack asked.

"I've developed a sort of sixth sense for things like that." Chris said with a smirk.

"Done this before?" Jack asked.

"Changing schools? Only about hundred times. Changing schools isn't that big of deal changing families is way harder." Chris said deciding to get this out of the way.

Both of the McCallister brothers looked at him confused.

"I was in foster care until I got emancipated. The state or whatever decided I needed to be as far away from my brother as possible so they gave me a new social worker and decided I come here." Chris explained but he only left the brothers with more questions.

"Where are your parents?" Bobby asked.

Jack gave him a look.

"It's okay I can talk about it. My mom died when I was fourteen. I don't know where my father is I never see him." Chris told them.

It was pretty much the truth.

"We've never met our father." Bobby said.

Jack shot him another look. Bobby seemed to realize he was talking way too much.

"I'm going to go find Warren he's probably getting beat up again. It was nice meeting you Chris." Bobby said as he got up and collected his stuff.

Chris tuned his attention back to Jack.

"You can ask me whatever you want." Chris said.

"Why don't you live with your brother that's the only part I don't get." Jack said.

"He's not fit to be my legal guardian. He runs with a bad crowd. Technically he is the bad crowd." Chris explained.

"Oh. You have your own apartment right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Chris said playing with the straw from his coke.

"I wish I had my own place. My brother is always getting on my last nerve. My mother she's no better." Jack said and then he sighed.

Chris could tell Jack wanted to get out of his house.

"Aside from that though things aren't that bad?" Chris asked.

"Things are okay at home actually. School that's another story." Jack said.

"I know what you mean man I know I'm gonna be so behind." Chris said.

"I could help you what year are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm a sophomore." Chris replied.

"Me too." Jack couldn't believe his luck.

Chris looked about his age but when Chris had told him about his life before he had come to Truman High Jack thought he was older.

"Can I see your schedule?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Chris said reaching into the back pocket of his jeans.

Chris handed him the wrinkled copy. Jack scanned the schedule and discovered they had all the same classes.

"We have all the same classes. Jack said.

"What a coincidence." Chris said with a smirk.

Jack wondered if it was just his imagination or was Chris flirting with him.

"We have gym next. You'll hate it Coach is a real bastard." Jack said taking a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"Please tell me you guys don't have to climb that damn rope." Chris said.

"Nope. Today is Monday, we play dodge ball." Jack said.

Chris looked relieved for a second and then terrified again.

"You're kidding me right?" Chris asked.

"No. I'm serious. I hate it too I can't wait until I get back on the track team. So the lameness that is boys P.E. will be over." Jack said with a huge grin.

Chris was shaking his head. "Will I be expected to play?" Chris asked.

"Everyone plays." Jack said.

"I'm not the most coordinated person when I have to do something involving balls." Chris said.

"The way I see it if you keep moving they can't hit you." Jack said.

"That's true." Chris said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Jack said.

The bell rang a second later.

"I sure hope so." Chris whispered to himself as he gathered up his stuff and followed Jack to their next class.

Gym class was exactly what Chris had expected. A smelly locker room and a hard ass for a coach. He was given the gym locker next to Jack's and issued a P.E. uniform which consisted of blue shorts and a yellow shirt that said Truman High on it.

Chris detested the idea of having to wear shorts. He had nice legs but he just didn't like wearing shorts and having everyone see them. He also didn't like having to get undressed in front of the other boys because of his previous experience with men.

Fortunately, Coach Davis gave him a little speech which took up at least ten minutes and during the time he spent talking to the balding fat man all the other boys were dressed out in their P.E. uniforms. He went in to the locker room as most of the guys were going out.

Jack was sitting on the wooden bench by their lockers still not dressed. He looked up at Chris and blushed. He had never figured Jack for the shy type but he knew that Jack had been waiting out the crowd.

Jack waited patiently for all the other guys to get dressed slowly untying his shoes. He didn't look at anyone while they got dressed he always looked down at his shoes or in his locker and concentrated on breathing.

He hadn't been long discovered that he was interested in members of the same sex. He wished he could go back to the way things were before when he didn't have to be so self conscious in the locker room that he could be around those guys while they were half dressed like that without embarrassing himself.

Once the other guys had cleared out he was about to get changed hoping Coach would keep talking to Chris for a few minutes but a second later he looked up to see Chris coming through the locker room door. Jack couldn't help but blush.

The locker room was the best place to find out who was straight and who was gay. Chris knew this from the little time he had been in school the first time. He may have just had better gaydar because he was an Empath.

Whatever the case was he could tell, and the waiting thing that Jack had done was typical for someone who was hiding. Chris used to do the same thing. Because of all the bruises and the cuts on his body and also because he liked looking at the other boys and he didn't want them to know.

He knew some to the Seniors would have made him their bitch and he was already Wyatt's bitch and bitch to half the Underworld. He just figured he'd better wait until the other guys left.

He didn't have those fears now but he was still shy about getting undressed in front of Jack. Partly because he didn't want Jack to see his scars the other part was something else something he wasn't ready to name.

"So you talked to Coach?" Jack asked trying very hard to keep his eyes on the wall while Chris was taking off his clothes.

"Yeah and dude needs a breath mint. He kept yammering on and on about how the boys these days need to toughen up. Tighten up something like that." Chris said.

"He gives that speech to everyone." Jack said finally giving in to temptation and looking at Chris who was shirtless and facing the other way.

Chris was tall and lean with smooth pale skin and sinewy muscles. He had a birthmark on his shoulder that Jack noticed instantly.

With closer inspection he saw that it was more of a burn like someone had branded him or something. It was a weird symbol. Three sort of oval shapes connected to each other and kept inside of a large circle. Chris slid his shirt over his head and turned and faced Jack blushing.

"I'll tell you about the brand on my shoulder one day." Chris said giving Jack a small smile.

"You don't have to, I'm sorry it was rude of me to stare at it for so long." Jack said.

"It's okay." Chris said and Jack noticed some other marks on Chris' body.

There were scars on his wrists going all the way around.

Chris didn't strike him as the type to cut and the scars looked more like his wrists had been shackled for a very long period of time. Jack wondered who would do that to him. Jack wanted to cry at the mere thought that someone had hurt his new friend.

His sadness was short lived it was soon replaced by anger. He didn't like the fact that someone had hurt Chris. He wanted to beat the shit out of whoever the fuck had hurt him.

"Don't worry Jack." Chris said looking at Jack with tears in his green eyes looking more beautiful than any creature had a right to.

"It was a long time ago. I'm okay now." Chris said.

"Did your brother do that to you?" Jack asked in a low growl.

"Please Jack lets not go there." Chris said.

"He did." Jack said realizing it from the look Chris was giving him.

"I'm okay." Chris said again. It did nothing to quell Jack's rage.

Before Jack could say anything else Coach Davis poked his head in the door.

"What are you Nancies waiting for? Get out there on the court." He shouted.

Once Coach was gone Jack sat down on the bench and put on his shoes Chris did the same thing.

"Is that why you don't live with him any more because he hurt you?" Jack asked

. Chris nodded solemnly he hadn't expected to tell so much on the first day. He trusted Jack but he just never meant to reveal so much so soon.

"I know you don't want to talk about it now. I won't bother you about it anymore but promise me you'll tell me one day." Jack said once he had got his shoes tied.

"I promise. I really do want us to be friends." Chris said.

"Me too." Jack said.

**  
**

"Dodge ball requires intense concentration, focus, skill, dexer- dexter- the ability to dodge a ball." Coach Davis was saying. Jack wasn't listening he was making faces and doing an impression of Coach Davis behind his back to make Chris laugh. And it was working.

He had Chris giggling like a school girl he had never worked so hard to make any one person laugh before. Working so hard at it he nearly got caught by the Coach.

"McCallister? What are you doing? You can gossip on your own time. This is my time for the next forty five minutes you boys are mine." Coach Davis said as he continued to stalk around the class which he had lined up military style.

Coach Davis was one of those typical high school gym coaches that still think he is in the army. Which was just one of the many things Jack openly ridiculed behind the coach's back of course.

He couldn't help thinking how cute Chris was when he was trying so hard not to break into hysterical laughter as Jack mimicked the stance and the facial expressions and mouthed the words of the coach.

"If I have to tell you to sit still again McCallister I'm coming over there and cracking skulls and tell your little friend that too. "Yes Sir! Yes Sir!" Jack said saluting. The class broke into loud laugher. Chris was rolling on the floor at this point and Jack could barely stand his sides ached from laughing. "You little smartass. That's 20 laps." Coach Davis said.

"And you Perry? You were in on it too 20 for you." Coach Davis said. "And if anyone else wants to run laps just keep on laughing." Coach Davis said and the laughter stopped all but Chris and Jack.

"Get out there! Move it!" He commanded the other boys in line. "Santos, you're a captain. Chavers, you're a captain now get to picking." Coach Davis commanded and the other guys went running. Coach Davis turned back to glare at Jack and Chris who had recovered from the all out laughter and were trying to restrain their giggles.

"This isn't the way you should start off at new school." Coach Davis said with fire in his eyes. "I'm sorry Coach,giggle it's just that I haven't really laughed in a long time." Chris said. "McCallister's a real smartass are you sure you want to get mixed up with him?" Coach Davis asked. "Sir I think I'm already mixed up with him." Chris said.

"Oh just go do your laps." Coach said waving one of his arms. Jack shot off first and Chris ran after him. He could tell that Jack was keeping the pace slow for him and for that he was thankful. Chris was in pretty good shape but he had never done any long distance running before.

Partly because he could orb and also because he didn't like getting sweaty. "You do a good impression of old Coach." Chris said running along side Jack. Jack laughed. "Was that really the first laugh you've had in long time?" Jack asked. "I just never see anything really that funny." Chris said.

"I don't laugh that much either unless Bobby and Warren get themselves into a geeky situation. Which happens quite often actually." Jack said. "Well, at least we don't have to play dodge ball." Chris said. "You mean 'get hit in the head ball' there will be other Mondays." Jack said.

Chris laughed. "What?" Jack asked looking at his new friend with new curiosity. "Nothing. Do you watch the 'River'?" Chris asked. "No what's the 'River'?" Jack asked. "It's like one of those teen dramas on Fox my an- a friend of mine got me into it." Chris said.

"You said what Spacey said in last week's episode. He told Lawson, 'There will be other Mondays sparky.'" Chris quoted with reverence. Jack just smiled at Chris and shook his head. He had heard of the 'River' but he had never taken the time to watch it. He made a mental note to check it out.

They finished their laps and then the Coach made them sit on the bench for the rest of the period where they made much fun of the Coach behind his back. When the other guys went in to shower the Coach made Chris and Jack go put up the girls volleyball equipment as further punishment for their shenanigans.

"I told you Coach was a hard ass." Jack said as they walked into the girls' locker room where the volleyball stuff was kept. Chris had never gone in the girls' locker room at his old school. It was much cleaner than the boys and it smelled different too.

"Smell that that is the essence of the she." Jack said wrinkling his nose as if it was fouler than the boys' locker room it wasn't even close to being that foul. As they ventured further into the locker room Chris heard two girls talking.

"Shh. That's, Lacey Witt and Carla Simms the two star players on the girls' volleyball team." Jack whispered point at the two girls undressing further down in the locker room. They were in a position so the girls couldn't see them. Chris watched as the girls undressed and got dressed and he wondered fleetingly why the female form didn't excite him it only confused him.

Finally, Jack took one end of the net and the Chris grabbed the other and they slipped out without the girls knowing.

Quickly working as a single unit they put up the net and went in the locker room just as the other guys were coming out and the Volleyball girls were coming in the gym. "You to hit the showers." Coach Davis said.


	4. School hard

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 4

When the bell rang they didn't say a word. Jack just turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Chris turned off the water too. Jack tossed Chris a towel and went into total auto pilot as he dried off and got dressed.

By the time they finished the boys from the next P.E. class were coming into get dressed.

"We are going to be so late for History." Jack told Chris.

"Mrs. Collins hates that." Jack said as they walked out of the locker room.

Chris followed Jack through the halls of Truman High, the tardy bell had just rang and there weren't many students in the hall except them and some juvenile delinquents of course. A girl with short black hair and a mask of ghost white powder on her face dressed all in black was leaning against the wall.

"McCallister, who's your friend he sure is pretty." The girl said and then she cackled loudly.

Her friends were all guys and they were all Gothed out as well. Chris thought the look was atrocious.

"Shut the fuck up Dex." Jack said as they passed the girl.

Chris turned his head to look at the girl in awe as they passed. Seeing Dex eliminated what was left of his erection.

"I get it he's so pretty you want to keep him to all to yourself." The girl, Dex shouted after them.

Jack flipped her the bird without turning around. Chris followed Jack into the stairwell. Jack suddenly spun around; Chris already knew he was pissed.

"That was Dex. Don't ever, ever talk to her. She's fucking psycho. She is the very definition of a hard cold bitch." Jack explained.

Chris could feel how much Jack hated Dex. He hated her too.

"What did she do to you?" Chris asked.

She had to have done something horrible to make Jack hate her so much.

"She… She's just a bitch that's all." Jack said averting his eyes.

So there it was Jack wasn't as innocent and unscathed as Chris had thought. Dex had hurt him and Chris wanted to know the whole story. But he didn't press for details he knew Jack would tell him in his own time.

"C'mon." Jack said grabbing him by the hand and leading him upstairs.

"We are going to get clowned in front of the whole class. You never know what to expect with Mrs. Collins but be sure that it will be humiliating." Jack explained still leading Chris by the hand.

They weren't in a rush to get to class even though they were ten minutes late. Chris looked down at their twined fingers. It felt so right to be holding Jack's hand.

They had formed a bond quickly. At lot faster than Chris expected. He figured Jack was probably thinking the same thing. He looked back up at his friend who was watching him intently. He gazed into Jack's blue eyes. He had never expected to fall so far so fast.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe he was walking up stairs holding hands with Chris. He was so surprised that Chris let him. That Chris was even still talking to him after the way Jack had been blatantly checking him out in the locker room. 

Chris was the only thing that made dealing with Dex bearable. God knows he hated that bitch. One day he was going to punch her in the face despite his rule to never hit a woman.

Dex wasn't exactly a lady. She could bench more than he could. Belch louder than he could. She had a freaking strap on she fucked guys with that was twice as big as he was.

Jack had no idea why an ugly Goth girl made him feel so inadequate and angry. But all the insecurity he felt disappeared when he saw Chris looking down at their twined hands. Jack smiled when Chris put his expressive clear green eyes on him.

Without even realizing it they were walking down the hallway hand in hand. When they reached Mrs. Collins' classroom Jack sighed, he didn't want to let go of Chris.

"I wished we could stay out here forever but we have to go in there. And as much as I don't want to I'm going to have to let go of your hand." Jack whispered.

"I wish we stay out here too." Chris said.

"I know we have to go in." Chris added.

They let go and Jack knocked on the class room door. A second later a middle aged woman with short brown hair opened the door. She was too short and pudgy to have that Jamie Lee Curtis hair do.

"Mr. McCallister." She said smiling ruefully.

"Mrs. Collins." Jack said coolly.

"You must be our new transfer. Christopher Perry? The other teacher and I had a pool going to see whose class you would actually show up to. I guess I win." She said.

"Actually Coach Davis wins we just got out of gym class." Jack said.

He was all too eager to wipe that smirk off her face. Her smile melted just as expected. She moved aside to let them in.

* * *

"Class I would like to introduce our new student. Chris Perry." Mrs. Collins said. 

Chris froze because he knew what was next,

"Chris why don't you tell us something about yourself." Mrs. Collins said.

Jack walked on ahead of Chris after giving him a playful pat on the shoulder and mouthing 'Stay strong' Chris steeled himself. It felt like all of Truman High was trying break him.

Principal Richards, Coach Davis, Goth girl Dex, Mrs. Collins, and the very building itself may have been conspiring against him.

"Well, my name is Chris as Mrs. Collins already told you. I like long walks on the beach, mass amounts of sugar, playing the guitar, and not having to do this ever again." Chris said.

The students laughed. Jack smiled. Chris didn't even have to turn around to know Mrs. Collins was scowling at him. He knew she didn't like him already.

"You can take that seat next to Mr. McCallister." She said. Chris went and sat down by Jack.

"You were so lucky." Jack whispered.

"She usually totally slimes the new kids."

"Today we will be studying about the Revolutionary War. We will begin with an oral quiz." Mrs. Collins said.

Chris couldn't help snickering quietly. However he wasn't quiet enough Mrs. Collins had heard him.

"Mr. Perry, where was the final battle of the Revolutionary War fought?" She asked with a smirk.

Chris knew about the Revolutionary War but he had never studied the battles. Chris tried his best not to have a snarky reply.

School wasn't taught like this in the future. Everything was computerized and easier. Not cramped and embarrassing.

"I don't know." He whispered hanging his head.

"What was that Mr. Perry?" She asked.

He didn't have to look up to see that self righteous smirk on her face.

"Mrs. Collins I think he said Yorktown, Virginia." Jack said.

She shot Jack a hateful glare.

"Is that what you said, Mr. Perry." She asked.

Chris nodded.

"Next time speak up." She said stalking off over to the other side of the class room.

Chris mouthed 'Thank you' at Jack once Mrs. Collins had her back turned.

Chris managed to get through 6th period unscathed. But he had made an enemy in Mrs. Collins.

"That wasn't quite as horrible as I thought it would be." Chris told Jack as they were going back down the stairs.

"You were lucky today. But I've got a feeling she's gonna be riding you all year." Jack said.

"That's the last thing I need. I had no idea what she was talking about for most of the period! I'm not so good at remembering things like that. I've never studied the Revolutionary War before! This is the first day I've been to school all year!" Chris said.

"School has been going on for almost a month." Jack said.

"I was in a group home for a while and I didn't go to school." Chris said.

He hated lying to Jack but he could just say, 'Hi I'm from the future and I'm here to guide you to your destiny.'

"I was late getting to school I was getting my apartment set up and lining up a job interview." Chris said.

"You've got a lot going on." Jack said.

"Tell me about it. I don't know how I'm gonna do it all." Chris moaned.

He wasn't a whiner but this was way more than he had ever taken on.


	5. Bilingual

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 5

"I swear I'll help you with the school stuff." Jack said.

"Next period won't be so bad. English is pretty fun. Ms. Gold is pretty nice but she's sort of high strung. We think she might be going through menopause. She keeps getting hot flashes and she leaves the class to go get mass amounts of ice." Jack said as the headed toward English class.

Ms. Gold was a tall woman with curly bleached blonde hair. She had a southern drawl that Chris found fascinating. Chris took a seat next to Jack as the other students filed in. He was acutely aware of the eyes on him. Ms. Gold came over and introduced herself quietly not making him go in front of the class.

Ms. Gold went on with her lesson. First they had to copy spelling words off the board. The words were pretty easy. Junior high easy and he was thankful for that.

By the time all the lessons had been put away and everyone was just sitting around the novelty had worn off him and all of the students went back to talking among themselves except a boy with reddish blond hair and delicate features kept watching him. First with curiosity but later Chris sensed jealousy.

"Who is that guy?" Chris asked Jack in a low whisper.

* * *

Jack looked up to see where Chris was indicating. It was Matt Cramer. Jack blushed when he met Matt's eyes. 

"That's Matt Cramer." Jack said in a nonchalant whisper.

"Why is he looking at me like that? He keeps staring at me. He obviously doesn't like me." Chris said.

"No he doesn't like me." Jack said.

"Ex- boyfriend?" Chris asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. How do you know these things?" Jack asked.

"It explains why he keeps giving me these 'Back off Bitch' looks." Chris said.

Jack laughed.

"Are you okay with that?" Jack asked.

"No I kind of want to slap him." Chris said.

"No the part about me liking guys. Are we still cool?" Jack whispered.

"Of course we're cool we were just holding hands a while ago." Chris whispered blushing hotly.

A noise on the other side of the class room distracted them from the conversation.

All eyes turned to see Ms. Gold fanning herself.

"Lawd! It's hot in here. Can someone turn the fan on? Can we get some air?" The southern teacher exclaimed.

It was seventy five degrees perfect weather. And all the windows were open letting in the slight breeze.

* * *

Chris knew she was hot. He could feel it along with her frustration. Chris stared along with Jack and the other students as the teacher went over and started fiddling with the air conditioner. 

"I'm suffocating. It so hot." Ms. Gold moaned fanning with her hands.

"I'm going to get some ice." She said and then she ran out of the room.

The bell rang and Chris followed Jack out of the class room.

"That certainly was interesting." Chris said as they walked down the corridor and out on the courtyard

"Yeah, every day is an adventure at Truman High." Jack said dragging Chris over to the nearest coke machine.

He gave Jack a dollar and leaned against the wall.

"What do we have next?" He asked.

"Spanish. The funniest class ever." Jack said with out a trace of sarcasm.

Jack handed Chris a drink he wondered a second later if he even wanted that kind.

"Did I get the right kind I forgot to ask." Jack said.

"I'll drink anything with caffeine in it." Chris said.

Other students were already sitting on benches or standing and talking.

* * *

Jack tried to ignore the fact that Missy was watching them. It was bad enough that Missy had been hanging out with Courtney lately. But did they have to talk about him. He was deathly afraid one would find out what he did with the other and it would be World War III. 

Jack tried to focus on Chris' rant about the gym uniforms. But he knew the girls were watching them. When he looked up again they were walking over to them.

"Hey Jack, long time no see." Missy said folding her mouth into a pout.

"Missy." Jack said trying not to sound nervous but he didn't exactly pull it off.

"Hey Courtney." He said in an unusually high voice.

"Hi Jack." Courtney said.

Both girls were looking at Chris quizzically.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Missy asked flashing a bright white smile.

Jack blushed.

"Missy, Courtney, this is Chris Perry. Chris, these lovely ladies are Missy and Courtney." Jack managed to say after a few seconds of humiliating silence.

"Hey." Chris said giving the girls a smile.

"There's a lot of buzz going around about you." Missy said matter of factly.

"I hope it's a good buzz." Chris said with a wink and a dazzling smile.

Jack couldn't help but sigh along with Missy and Courtney.

"Totally good." Missy said dreamily.

"Like the whole school thinks you are a guitar playing rebel who got booted from a big house out in Cali and a family with loads of money." Missy said.

Chris smiled.

"Is that so?" He said cocking an eyebrow.

Missy and Courtney nodded.

"We were wondering if you guys want to go to the Alley to night. Double date at eight?" Missy asked.

Jack didn't want to go on a double date with Missy and Courtney and Chris unless Chris was his date. He blushed a second later for having thought that.

* * *

Chris knew Jack didn't want to go out with the girls. Chris didn't either and even if he wanted to he couldn't he had to get settled in his apartment. He had a job interview at 5:00 anyways. 

"Can we take a rain check? I've got a job interview and I need to get settled in after the move.

"Yeah sure." Missy said obviously disappointed.

Chris didn't need to be an Empath to know that. The bell rang.

"You don't want to be late for Spanish." Courtney said as Missy led her away.

Chris looked at Jack and they started laughing.

"That went better than I expected." Jack said.

"Man, how many people at this school have you banged?" Chris asked. Jack laughed.

"Just the three." Jack said as they started to class.

"How do you know this stuff? Are you like a mind reader or something like that?" Jack asked.

"I guess you can say I'm a heart reader." Chris said as they walked into Spanish class.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm just kidding. Did you think I was serious?" Chris asked.

"No." Jack said, sighing in relief when he realized Chris was joking.

* * *

But he did consider that could be the reason why every assumption Chris had made about him was right on the money. But he didn't believe in magic powers. Jack didn't believe in anything. Growing up with Grace McCallister as a mother he could not unless he wanted to presented with an opposing argument. 

They took seats in the back far away from Courtney and Missy as possible. The tardy bell rang before Mrs. Day came to class. She was a young black woman with a light complexion ghetto accent and the type of personality Jack would never expect to find in a Spanish teacher but in a hairdresser on Jefferson Blvd. maybe.

* * *

When she did come in she was talking on her cell phone. 

"Yeah girl, I'm a have to call you back." She said and she pressed a button on her phone.

"What's up? I see we got a new student. You want to tell us where you from?" She asked.

"Who me." Chris asked.

"I don't see no other new students in the class." She said.

"I'm from California." Chris said.

"Oh so you representing the W.C. Speak any Spanish? You do know California and Texas are merely suburbs of Mexico." She said.

"I speak Spanish fluently." Chris said.

"You want to teach the class today? I got to call Shaquan back." She asked.

Chris blushed but Jack could tell that he wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"I'm just playing with you boy." She said.

The class erupted in laughter even Chris and Jack.

"Shut the hell up!" Mrs. Day commanded and they all laughed some more.

Mrs. Day was even laughing. Then she struck the pointer down hard on the table.

"I mean it if you keep quiet you guys can talk or whatever you want." She said sitting down in her desk.

"What did I tell you isn't this class fun." Jack said.


	6. Walk me home

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 6

Chris admitted to Jack that Spanish class was the funniest class ever. They had played poker for the duration of the hour. Mrs. Day kept telling them to keep it clean. Chris was thankful that they didn't play strip poker like Missy originally suggested.

He knew he would probably come in his pants if he had to be around Naked Jack again today. Every time he even thought about he started to get hard. Jack was having an effect on him. And he knew Jack felt the same way.

He didn't want to rush into anything least of all a relationship with another man. Though he doubted he would receptive to a relationship with a woman. He was horny as hell and that was for sure but in the mean time his right hand would just have to do. Seeing Jack naked had given him enough jerk off material for months.

Chris just wanted to orb to his apartment and masturbate. He so needed to get out of there. The desk was hiding his semi for the time being.

God help him when he stood up. He tried to avoid eye contact with Jack because he felt guilty for thinking about him as sexual object. Why did the Elders have to give him the hottest future Whitelighter they could find any way?

Jack set his cards faced down on his desk.

"I fold." He said.

"Me too." Courtney said.

"Me three." Missy said.

"Chris. That means you win again." Jack said.

Chris wasn't paying any attention he was shifting nervously in his seat.

"Dude you won." Jack said.

"Huh?" Chris asked blinking.

"You won." Jack repeated.

"Oh." Chris said blushing.

* * *

Jack looked at Chris studying his expression to see what the deal was. 

Jack reached down and adjusted himself (which only got him harder) while Missy was trying to shuffle the cards only managing to spill them everywhere. He didn't know why being a teenager meant that you were constantly horny and always hungry. He figured he was a growing boy but this was just pathetic. Having a hard on in Spanish class. There wasn't anything sexy going on there.

Except Missy sucking on a Tootsie Pop. Which wasn't very hot because he'd seen it a million times and plus she wasn't very good a giving head anyways. Matt was always better. He tried not to think about how much hotter it was to having a guy going down on him than Missy.

Every thought he had was a chain reaction. He doubted he would be able to rid himself of these thoughts until he got home and scheduled for a little time alone with Jack Jr.

The bell rang before Courtney and Missy could pick the cards off the floor. Jack forced himself to stay and help and not run straight home and lock himself in the bathroom for an hour. Chris helped pick up the cards too.

It stuck Jack as odd the way Chris was holding his book bag in front of him. Then it occurred to him. Chris was hard too. Jack knew Chris was into him but he had that wounded thing going on so Jack wasn't about to rush him into anything and risk hurting him even more.

* * *

Chris sighed to himself it seemed like Missy had dropped more than fifty two cards. Partly because she kept dropping the same ones until they made her stop helping. Finally, all the cards were off the floor. Chris put them back into the box and put them on Mrs. Day's desk. 

She smiled at him and continued talking on her cell phone. When he walked out into the hall Jack was waiting for him. Fortunately, Missy and Courtney spilt and Jack seemed happy about it.

"I hope today didn't freak you out much." Jack said as they started walking out of the building.

"You call this weird. I grew up around stuff way weirder than you can imagine. I know what you're thinking that I'm gonna skip school tomorrow or something. But I'm so gonna be here. When things start getting weird at least you know they're going to be interesting." Chris said.

"You haven't seen weird until you meet my mom. She the total poster woman for weird." Jack said.

"What does she do?" Chris asked.

"She's a professor at the University." Jack said.

"That doesn't sound too weird." Chris said.

"That's not the weird part." Jack said.

"I'm sure she's not that weird." Chris said.

"You have met my little brother. He is the product of her weird ways." Jack said.

"We just got a T.V." Jack said.

"You mean a new T.V.?" Chris said.

"No the first one we've ever had." Jack said.

Chris stopped walking and stared at Jack with his mouth open.

"You didn't even have a T.V.? What did you do all day?" Chris asked. Jack stopped too.

"Made shadow puppets." Jack said.

Chris raised an eyebrow. Jack laughed.

"I'm just joking. I'm not really much of a couch potato. I'd rather be running." Jack said.

"When you run what do you run from?" Chris asked.

"I don't think I understand." Jack said simply frowning as he considered what Chris was saying.

"I guess I run away from everything. My mom, my grades, everything. The whole world just goes away and it's just me and the road." Jack said.

"That's how I feel when I play. Nothing matters it's just me against the music." Chris said.

"I'd like to hear you play one day." Jack said. Chris blushed.

"I'm not all that great." He stammered.

"Sure you are." Jack said.

"Which way?" Jack asked once they got off school grounds.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to walk you home. Which way do you live?" Jack asked.

"Th- that way." Chris managed to point left.

Orbing would have been faster than walking four blocks sporting a semi.

"I don't live to far from here either. Hart's a tiny town. A total nothing community but somehow I still manage to get into trouble." Jack said as they started down a street.

"How so?" Chris asked. Jack sighed.

"Technically it's not my fault. Bobby up and does things and I end up taking the blame for it." Jack said.

"You sound like a good brother for taking the blame all the time, Bobby's lucky to have you." Chris said.

Jack looked at Chris he could tell this was a touchy subject so he moved on to the next topic, "So where's your job interview?"

"Abercrombie and Fitch. I'm not a real snazzy dresser or anything so I'm going to totally be out of my depth." Chris said.

"You'll be getting that employee discount. So maybe that will change." Jack said.

"Hey. Are you implying that my wardrobe sucks?" Chris asked.

"In a word yes. I'd have to look at all your clothes to make a correct diagnosis but right now I think you have fashion-itis. A debilitating illness where in your fashion sense is totally disabled and you wear pants that are much too big even though you have a great ass." Jack caught himself before he went further.

Chris laughed.

"This is my block." Chris said.

"I live in that building over there." Chris said pointing to a building just a little further down.

One of the nicer apartment complexes in Hart.

"Rent must be killer." Jack said.

"Yep. Otherwise I would not even think about taking a job in retail. I'd much rather work in a bar or a café or something." Chris said.

"You want to come in?" Chris asked when they were standing on the front steps of his building.

"Yeah sure. My mom doesn't get off until five and Bobby is at a friends house and someone stole our T.V. And I'm babbling aren't I?" Jack asked. Chris nodded.

"I don't usually babble but with everything that's happened today. I'm kind of nervous." Jack said.

"It's totally understandable. If your nervous about coming in you don't have to the place is a wreck anyways. I'll just see you tomorrow." Chris said.

"Maybe that would be best." Jack said.

Knowing that chances were if he went up to Chris' apartment he would end up hitting on him.

"You can come over tomorrow for dinner and meet my mom." Jack said.

"I might have to work that is if I get hired. But if I can I will totally come." Chris said.

"Great then." Jack said.

He didn't know what to do at this point. He couldn't kiss Chris. He wanted to but they were on a public street and people were passing by and he didn't want rush Chris into anything. Chris smiled and stuck out his hand for Jack to shake.

"Later man." Chris said shaking Jack's hand.

"Yeah later." Jack said as he started down the street.

He watched for a second over his shoulder as Chris walked into his building and then he ran all the way home


	7. Alone

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 7

Chris hated taking elevators so he went to the stair well. There was no one around so he got out of the way of the security camera and orbed up to his apartment on the third floor. He locked the door and started discarding his clothes immediately as he made his way back toward his bedroom. The apartment was nice one bedroom a living area, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It was already furnished with everything he would need but his mother and his aunts had bought him all kinds of stuff.

It had been over a year since he had had sex. It was his first time with a woman and his first taste of consensual sex. He and Bianca had dated and kissed and flirted for a long time to get there.

He knew it was only natural for him to fall in love with her. She was the one who got him out of the basement. She was also by far the hottest girl to show any interest in him. Technically she was the only girl to so any interest in him. She had even been willing to wait for him. After a bunch of false starts they had finally agreed that when he was ready they would take the next step. For awhile he had thought that Wyatt had killed every ounce of sexual desire in him. He was relieved to discover that that wasn't the case.

Chris knew he was bi before Wyatt started molesting him. He could barely remember that far back. But every since then he really didn't like the idea of guys touching him. He really didn't like the idea of anyone touching him.

And now here he was in a well it bedroom jerking off thinking about another guy touching him. It was fabulous. Well, as close to perfect as using his own hand could be. He was very surprised that he actually got that far with out being interrupted.

Every time he had tried to jerk off in the last year he had been interrupted by either his mother or his aunts. He was thankful for the alone time. Even though he wasn't around Jack he could still feel everything he felt. He knew Jack was at home doing the same thing.

* * *

Jack went home and took a shower. After having some quality time with himself. He showered quickly and slipped on a pair of breakaway pants and some running shoes opting to go shirtless. He found his mother in the kitchen frowning into the open fridge. 

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"We have absolutely no food whatsoever." She told him.

"Don't blame me I'm not the parent." He said.

"Looks like we're having take out again." She said ignoring his comment.

"Fine with me." Jack said.

"Where's your brother?" She asked.

"At Warren's they have to make a volcano for Earth Science." Jack said.

"That's right. You and Marcus made yours out of chili." She said.

"Don't remind me. I had to walk around smelling like chili for two weeks." Jack said.

His mother closed the fridge.

"How was school to day she asked turning to face him.

"You never ask me that. You always rattle on about your day at work." Jack said.

"Can't I be interested in what's going on in the life of my son?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

His mother must be up to something to ask him about his day. Grace McCallister was one of the most self involved people on the planet well, at least in that town.

"I heard about your new friend Chris." She said.

Jack rolled his eyes. News had a way of getting around town quick.

"Yeah what have you heard?" Jack asked.

"Not much just what I heard at the post office from Janice Fields that there was a new student at Truman High and he's become your new best friend that's all." She said.

Jack knew that there was more to it there was always more to it when his mother was concerned.

"What else." He prodded.

"That you two seem to be getting close that's all. And that he was really cute, kinda like a young Tom Cruise." She said.

"What are you implying Mother?" Jack asked unable to resist being snarky.

"I'm not implying anything Jack what's with the attitude?" His mother asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"So would you mind if Chris comes over for dinner one night?" He asked changing the subject.

"I would love to meet this infamous Chris who has managed to captivate the entire town and most importantly my son." She said.

Jack could smell the odor of marijuana emanating from his mother, he had known she was high when he walked in the room. Maybe he should get emancipated too, he shouldn't have to practically raise Bobby on his own and while his mother smokes pot and has "discussions" with people about women's rights.

"Do you need me to pick up Bobby from Warren's?" Jack asked.

"You know that would be great, I've got some papers to grade. Why don't you pick up some dinner while you're out?" She asked.

"Sure mom." Jack said trying not to be sarcastic, but failing miserably.


	8. I want it too

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed before Chris even knew it he had assimilated to life in Hart, Missouri faster than he expected. Chris had been working nearly every night at Abercrombie and Fitch through it was more like Abercrombie and Bitch. All anyone ever did there was bitch and his boss was the biggest bitch ever.

Jerry was grumpy and rude and he made Chris dress like one of the store front mannequins and flirt with every customer. He kept playing this annoying pop album over and over the PA system which also came directly through Chris' headset.

He spent a great deal of time with Jack though. They were getting closer than ever. Though not as close as Chris would like for them to have been but he was just terrified of taking that next step. They spent a lot of time together hanging out in his apartment until he had to work.

Chris saw his mother and his aunts every other day. He made it his business to orb over Wednesday nights to watch the River with Phoebe.

Chris checked his watch 9:20 he only had 15 minutes until close. It had been a slow but trying day. Dex had cornered him in the hall when Jack wasn't around. She was hella strong for a girl. He had squirmed away before she could do any real damage.

Then a female customer had been belligerent with him. It had been a struggle for him to make it through the day. But he had done it. He had finally gotten used to feeling everyone's emotions. He had just finished ringing up someone's purchase when he felt Jack near by.

Then he walked in Chris wondered if he was falling in love with Jack. If that was true he was he was more like his father than he thought.

"Hey." Chris said.

"Hey. When do you get off?" Jack asked.

"In a few minutes man. And I am so ready to go." Chris said.

"Do you want a ride? I've got my mom's car I could drop you off." Jack said.

"I'd like that." Chris said.

"Okay. I want to let you know this before someone else tells you. I'm having this thing at my house on Friday. A gathering. One would even call it a party. My mom is going to this thing at the University. Marcus and some other guys from the team talked me into it. There will be choice hotties there premium alcohol there." Jack rambled nervously.

"Are you asking me to the party? Or are you just letting me know of its existence?" Chris asked finally ready to stop beating around the bush.

"Well it depends on if you'll go." Jack said with a smile.

Chris smiled back.

"When you smile at me like that how can I not say yes?" Chris said.

* * *

Jack waited around until Chris got off from work. He was so excited about Friday. He wasn't sure if Chris said that he would go with him to the party as in be his date or did he just mean that he would be at the party. But Jack was pretty damn sure Chris was into him and he was even surer that they had just been flirting. One thing about being queer in a small town was that you had to flirt with subtext. 

"So. What are you going to do with the rest of the evening?" Jack asked Chris once they were out in the parking lot.

"Try to read chapter 6 to get ahead in History what about you?" Chris asked.

"I was probably gonna go home and do the same thing." Jack said.

"Why don't you come back to my place? We could study and quiz each other." Chris said.

"That sounds like a plan. I don't have to get the Momobile back until 11." Jack said as he got into the driver's seat of his mother's Toyota.

Chris got in on the passenger side. Both boys diligently put on their seat belts.

"Jack?" Chris asked once they got halfway to his apartment.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Do you like want to be at the party together, together? Or just two men hanging out in a non homosexual way?" Chris asked.

"Would it freak you out if I wanted the first one?" Jack asked.

"Not at all because I want it too." Chris said.

When they got to Chris' apartment Jack decided it was best he not come in. He walked Chris to his door and then kissed him lightly on the lips. For such a chaste kiss it had a surprising effect on both boys. Jack moaned and pulled away and saw that Chris was blushing and trying to hide his excitement with the hem of his shirt which consequently wasn't long enough and his jeans were to tight to really hide anything.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who enjoyed that." Jack said with a smirk.

Chris tried to smile back but it didn't quite happen.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked reaching out to stroke Chris' face.

"Nothing. I'm just scared." Chris said.

"You don't have to be. I would never hurt you." Jack said.

"I know you wouldn't. I just don't have the best track record with… well anything. Before we start this there are some things you need to know." Chris said.

"Like what? You're really a woman?" Jack said.

Chris laughed, "No. I think it's best you come inside for this." Chris said.

* * *

Chris was really nervous by the time they got up to his apartment. He knew Jack was too. 

"Your alarming seriousness is making me wonder should if I sit down for this." Jack asked.

"Maybe you should." Chris said motioning for him to sit on the sofa.

Jack sat down and looked at Chris with open curiosity.

"Okay. I told you that I was going to tell you about this." Chris said taking off his button up shirt and turning around so Jack could see the brand on his left shoulder.

"It's called a triquetra. A symbol most often used to represent the Holy Trinity by the Christian Celtic Church. And it is also a Wiccan symbol. But it also represents my Mom and my aunts. There were three of them and we come from an intense family. To get truly technical there were four of them." Chris said pacing trying to figure out how to explain to Jack about his family without magic.

"We were sort of like the Corleones. My mom's older sister was killed in a shoot out at our house. Years later my mom and my other aunt met their youngest sister. The daughter my grandmother put up for adoption to protect her from the crazy family lifestyle. Then the triquetra was whole again and things were good again. Later my mom had my brother Wyatt and then she had me." Chris explained.

"Are you with me so far?" Chris asked stopping his pacing just to ask.

Jack nodded looking very shocked.

"You're from a mob family that attends a Celtic Christian Wicca Church?" Jack asked.

Chris smiled for a second and wondered if he should continue he hated lying. But the truth would be even harder for Jack to believe.

"Aside from all the constant near death situations I maintained a normal existence until I was 13. That's when everything changed." Chris continued.

"Wyatt was always a jerk to me a considerable amount of time." Chris explained.

He stopped pacing and looked at Jack who was sitting on the black leather sofa watching him intently.

"I've never told anyone this." Chris admitted.

"If you don't feel comfortable talking about it with me it's cool." Jack said.

"I want to tell you. It's just really hard. I thought I was over what he did to me. But I guess I'm not." Chris said blinking back tears.

Just thinking about when it first started Chris felt like he did in when he was twelve helpless and scared. But Wyatt wasn't around to beat him into a bloody pulp for telling his story so he continued.

"He… he would touch me. I wanted to tell my mom, one of my aunts, a teacher anyone who would stop him. But I knew I couldn't. I didn't want them to know. I hated my body's response to what he was doing to me but I was 13 and I was right in the middle of puberty I was just discovering that I was interested in guys for more than companions to build Lego castles and everything seemed to turn me on." Chris explained pausing to sit on the matching leather love seat across from Jack.

Jack sat on the black leather sofa trying to control his anger. He had known for a while that Chris' brother had been abusing him.

"I bet you think that I'm some sick pervert." Chris said averting his eyes.

"I don't." Jack told him. Chris was up and pacing a moment later.

"But I just let it happen. I didn't stop him. I was afraid to stop him. Wyatt was two years older and taller and stronger and I had seen what he had done to people from rival families the way he had beat people and even shot some guy before. I knew what ever he would have done to me would have been plenty gruesome. Especially if I told anyone." Chris said.

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"Because Wyatt was like the golden boy with blonde hair and all. Great grades, star quarterback, the list goes on until infinity. Our parents, the aunts, the whole town worshipped the ground that he walked on. If I told anyone it would shatter the illusion." Chris revealed.

"He sounds like pretty sick person to me." Jack said.

"So I kept my mouth shut and I didn't fight back, it was just touching. I tried to reason with myself. But I still felt guilty. A year passed quickly and the day I was turning 14 and also the last day of middle school. I made some pretty snide comments to a member of a rival family and when I got home from school I found my mom and my aunts dead." Chris revealed.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

"It's okay." Chris said trying to smile despite the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Jack realized then that clearly it wasn't. He realized Chris had amazing strength. Not like Superman strength the kind people keep on the inside. He also realized that he was completely infatuated. He never would have guessed that Chris had been through so much.

"Our dad had left and Grandpa was in a convalescence home and we didn't have any relatives Wyatt managed to convince the social services that he could take care of us both. They agreed rather than making us go through the system right then. To maintain his perfect image to the outside world he got his GED sold our mother's night club and he got a job waiting tables." Chris said.

"The day before the funeral I was practicing the song that I was supposed to play on the piano the next day at the funeral when Wyatt slammed the fallboard down on my hands and he broke five of my fingers. He had already told me that he blamed me for what happened to them the day before. After that the beatings became his newer form of punishment. He gave me the brand to remind me of what I had destroyed."

"And I let him. I knew it was my fault. So I just took it. Sometimes he would beat me so bad I couldn't go to school. Then he started raping me. Not too long after he started whoring me out to all his friends in exchange for goods and or services. When I started missing to many days of school my social worker decided to review my file. I haven't seen him in over a year. Except for that one time when he sent some one to bring me back to him." Chris finished.

* * *

Jack sat there torn between wanting to go over and hug Chris and tell him that it wasn't his fault and wanting to run all the way to California and beat the shit out of Wyatt. Since the latter was ridiculous and probably suicide even if the running part was possible. (He had seen Forrest Gump) Jack settled for option one. 

"It is not your fault." Jack said standing up.

"Don't you see it is my fault Jack?" Chris said his eyes were shining with new tears.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and arrogant they would have never attacked and my mom and her sisters would still be alive and Wyatt would have hurt me." Chris said.

"You made a few rude comments to some mob brat so what? It isn't like you killed them yourself. You didn't deserve to go through what Wyatt put you through and that's just that." Jack told him.

"I tried to tell myself that over and over again but I still feel guilty." Chris said through his tears.

"I know you do but feeling guilty doesn't make what happened to you your fault." Jack said pulling Chris close and hugging him.

He held Chris in his arms while he cried.

Jack had a feeling Chris hadn't really cried about this before. He hadn't really mourned for his mom and his aunts and he hadn't cried over the loss of his innocence either. Jack cried with him. He had no idea how long they stood there crying and holding each other. But he took notice when Chris pulled away.

* * *

Chris wondered how someone like Jack would want him. A miserable half breed. Twice cursed instead of twice blessed. His life had been one ordeal after another a testament to his parents' love. He didn't want to drag Jack into his whirlpool full of chaos. 

"Chris." Jack said pleading with blue eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. I want to be with you even after what you told me. It doesn't change how I see you." Jack said.

Chris shook his head not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"You're the nicest, most intelligent, handsomest guy I have ever met and you make me feel something I've never felt before." Jack told him.

Chris stood there listening with new tears in his eyes. He knew Jack was telling the truth. Jack was in love with him! In a second Chris crossed the small space threw his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him. Jack was kissing back and it was amazing. Their tongues dueled for a few seconds before succumbing to the passion building between both boys.

**A/N: I'm sure you guys get what happened next if you wanna read the full version it can be found in the Charmed section of AFF. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.**


	9. Chris talks and Jack listens

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 9

A half an hour later when Jack woke up, he remembered his curfew. He looked up at Chris who was wide awake watching him.

"It's late." Jack said.

"I know." Chris said.

"I don't want to go home." Jack said.

"It's a school night and as much as I would like you to stay over your mom might not like it so much." Chris said.

"No she wouldn't. I'm so surprised she hasn't called or come over it's an hour and a half after my curfew." Jack said glancing at Chris' digital alarm clock.

"With any luck she'll be asleep, and she won't hear a peep, when up stairs you creep." Chris said.

Jack gave him a look.

"What's with the rhyming?" Jack asked.

"For insurance." Chris said.

"You mean assurance." Jack said.

Chris shrugged.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" Chris asked.

Jack rose up from where he was laying on Chris' chest.

"Nah man I think I'd better be getting home. Besides do you think that we are going to shower? 'Cause more than likely we're going to end up having marathon sex. Not that I don't love that idea but if I get grounded there won't be much sex period." Jack said as he got up and started searching for his clothes in the semi dark room.

Chris watched as Jack got dressed. He had sort of cast a spell on Jack's mother to make sure she was asleep when he got home so he wouldn't get in trouble. Jack sat down on the bed and put on his shoes. Chris got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Chris said.

"I wish I didn't either. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Jack said.

Chris took Jack's hand and held it as he walked him to the door.

"Tonight was amazing. And I look forward to spending many more nights with you." Chris told Jack.

"Me too." Jack said smiling.

Chris was leaning into kiss Jack when he heard the familiar sound of orbs. Jack broke off the kiss confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

"New ring tone on my phone. It's probably Missy. Why in the world did I give her my cell phone number?" Chris asked lying effortlessly but feeling schmuck- like for it.

"'Cause she kept on asking for it until you gave it to her." Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh now I remember." Chris said leaning in to give Jack another kiss.

"Bye." Jack said opening the door.

"Bye." Chris said.

The door closed and Chris walked back to his bedroom where he knew his mother and his crazy aunts were waiting for him.

Once he reached the doorway, his mother and his aunts started making whistles and catcalls at him. He turned on the light and scowled at them.

"How much did you hear?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The three women started making smooching noises at him and then burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Piper asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know you _liked_ guys." Phoebe said.

"We just started. Do I have to tell you guys _everything_?" He asked.

"Yes." All three women responded.

"So was that Jack?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Chris said.

"You certainly are your father's son." Paige said.

Piper poked her with an elbow. "He's hot." Phoebe responded.

Chris was slightly offended by her comment. Even after all that had happened in the past year, he still harbored a lot of resentment toward Leo.

"So what brings you guys here at," Chris paused to glance at his alarm clock.

"12:40 A.M." Chris finished.

"The Darkness is about to play at P3. We wanted to see if you wanted to see them." Piper said.

"Hell yeah." Chris said.

"It will however require you to take a shower and put on actual clothes. You're not going backstage to meet the band looking like that." Piper said.

Chris took notice of his state of undress for the first time thankful that he had taken the time to slip into a pair of boxers when he went to see Jack to the door.

"Okay give me 15 minutes then." Chris told them as he grabbed a pair of jeans and stalked into the bathroom.

* * *

Jack took the elevator down to the first floor of Chris' building and then he walked out to his car–technically his mom's car. Jack was still sore from his encounter with Chris and it hurt a bit when he sat down. He was glad that the drive home was only four or five minutes. 

He found the front door unlocked as usual. He put the keys to the Toyota back on the key rack, and when up stairs. He was surprised that his mother wasn't in the living room ready to pounce on him for being late.

Curious about why she wasn't he checked her bedroom and found it empty. He peeked through the open door of her study and he found her curled up on the sofa asleep in a pile of exams. He couldn't help feeling that the little rhyme Chris had said had something to do with it. He sighed and closed the door and walked down the hall to the room he shared with Bobby.

He started to take off his clothes assuming Bobby was fast asleep. He sat on the bed and hopped up quickly it still hurt when he sat down.

"Jack." Bobby asked throwing off the covers and turning on the lamp.

Jack jumped at his brothers sudden movements.

"Jesus! Bobby! I thought you were asleep." Jack said standing on one foot trying to take off his shoes.

"Where have you been?" Bobby asked.

"What's with the third degree?" Jack said.

"I'm surprised Mom didn't fry you for staying out so late with Missy." Bobby said.

"Dumbass for your information I wasn't with Missy. I was studying with Chris." Jack said.

"Why do you smell funny?" Bobby asked sniffing.

"I don't smell funny." Jack said sniffing his shirt.

He smelled like sex.

"Why do you have that big hickey on your neck then?" Bobby asked looking confused for a second before the look realization crossed his features.

"Oh." He said finally nodding his head.

"What?" Jack said.

"You and Chris are doin' it." Bobby said casually.

"What? How–how do you figure that?" Jack asked.

"Contrary to popular belief I AM NOT a dumbass. I know that you used to fool around with Matt Cramer. You used to come in late with hickeys and smelling funny. Do you think I didn't hear you two going at it like 3 feet away when ever he slept over?" Bobby asked.

"I thought you were asleep." Jack said he was completely at a loss for words.

"I was until I heard the mattress squeaking and all the moaning and panting." Bobby said.

"How do you know we were _doin' it_ as you so eloquently put it? We could have been just wrestling." Jack said.

"Would wrestling require that you go through a whole box of condoms every month?" Bobby asked.

"You looked under my bed! That was direct invasion of privacy! I expect this kind of thing from Mom but you––You aren't supposed to know about this stuff." Jack said.

"Jack, have I ever mentioned this before? Have I ever given you grief over this?" Bobby said exasperated.

"No." Jack answered.

"I'm not Mom. I'm not going to tell you what I think about the situation and what I think you should do. But you're my big brother and I was worried about you tonight that's all." Bobby said.

"Are you cool with this? Me being with Chris?" Jack asked.

"I'm cool with it. I like Chris, though not quite as much as you seem too. I hope you don't do anything to screw things up. He's a nice guy and he really likes you." Bobby said turning off the lamp and rolling over away from Jack.

* * *

Chris had an awesome time at P3 watching the Darkness play. The lead singer even autographed his electric guitar and gave to Chris. He sat around at the club after closing time drinking and talking with his mom and aunts. 

Wyatt and the baby version of him were with the elf nanny. Chris ended up going shot for shot with Paige while his mom and Phoebe cheered him on.

He should have known that was bad idea.

1.) He had school in the morning.

2.) Paige could out drink any guy he'd ever met in any timeline.

Chris didn't go home and go to sleep. He orbed to manor with this mom and aunts and they hung out some more when a demon attacked. Chris was too drunk to be any help in the fight. Paige was completely incapacitated. Fortunately Phoebe kicked the demon in the face and Piper blew it up with unfortunately caused his other drunken aunt to puke.


	10. Mother son chats

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 10

Jack was in an excellent mood when he woke up that morning. Bobby had already gone down to have breakfast by the time Jacks alarm clock radio went off. He jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. Since he had neglected to do that before he went to sleep in his clothes.

When he got back in the room he put on his favorite boxers. And then he put on his favorite song. 'La La' by Ashlee Simpson. Actually it was Chris' CD. At first he didn't like the CD. But Chris convinced him to give it a chance. Jack ended up liking the CD. Most of the songs made him think of Chris.

Chris was the only person in the world who made him want to La La whatever in the hell that meant. Jack was totally rocking out forgetting that the door was open.

"You can dress me up in diamonds, you can dress me up in dirt, you can throw me like a line-man, I like it better when it hurts," Jack sang into a hair brush he was using as microphone.

"You make me wanna La la in the kitchen on the floor, I'll be your French maid when I meet you at the door I'm like an alley cat drink the milk up I want more, you make me wanna you make me wanna scream." Jack sang with his eyes shut tight gyrating to the angsty rock beat.

He realized someone was watching him and he immediately stopped his motions and looked toward the door, to see his mother standing there. Jack turned off the music and looked at her embarrassed that she had caught his little show.

She laughed again.

"This person who makes you want to "La la" wouldn't happen to be a boy named Chris would he?" His mother said cocking an eyebrow.

Jack was so mad then he knew Bobby had spilled the beans.

"So Bobby told you?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Bobby knows?" She said looking confused.

"He didn't tell you?" Jack asked.

"No," Grace answered shaking her curly head.

"How'd you guess?" Jack asked.

"It's so obvious. You've done a complete 180 from dark and brooding Jack the point where you're…. dancing? La la ing all over the place." Grace said.

As soon as his previous blush had subsided her comment caused him to redden once more.

"You're not shocked?" Jack asked.

"No." She said way too nonchalant for his liking.

"You knew all along didn't you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I knew that you were fooling around with Matt. I saw the condoms under your bed that kept disappearing. He was always over you were always with him and I put two and two together." She said.

"Does everyone know where I keep the condoms in MY room?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Said Bobby as he sidestepped their mother and came in the room.

"So you guys are having the talk about Jack's new lover." Bobby said waggling his eyebrows.

"I just came to get my stuff." He said picking up a notebook and heading back downstairs.

"I'm glad you're being careful, using condoms and all but I want you to be careful in another way as well. I know why you stopped hanging out with Matt and I hope that doesn't happen again with Chris." Grace said.

"How do you know what happened?" Jack asked.

"That boy was in love with you and everybody knew it. I just don't think you felt the same way about him. You can't use people Jack. It doesn't matter what kind of relationship you're in, you cannot be so cavalier with other people's hearts." His mother said.

"I love Chris and he loves me. I would never put him through what I put Matt through. I hated myself for doing what I did but I was scared. I thought we were going to be friends with benefits and that was all and then he told me he was in love with me, and I freaked out okay!" Jack said trying not to shout.

"You had sex with him! Of course he is going to feel like there is some emotional attachment there." Grace said loudly.

"Mom I don't have time for a lecture," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mean to get into this with you. I'm sorry. I just want you to be careful. We should have talked about this a long time ago. But I knew you would be uncomfortable so I didn't bring it up, be safe and be happy." She said and with that she was walking down stairs leaving Jack to wonder, who was that woman and what did she do with his mother.

Jack sighed it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Chris, you know you can always lie down on the couch and sleep it off. You don't have to go rushing back so soon," Piper said. 

"I've gotta get back I've got a test tomorrow actually today in History. If I don't show that bitch is gonna flunk me for sure." Chris said and then he was immediately sorry he cursed in front of his Mom.

"Sorry." He said.

"I would have been madder if you called her a witch." Piper said, as she climbed the last of the attic stairs, Chris was close on her heels.

"You got any idea what kind of demon we're dealing with?" Chris asked.

He was still very intoxicated but he wanted to get the skinny on the demon that just attacked.

"I will as soon as I take a look at the book. Phoebe and I can handle it if some more of them decide to attack, you don't have to stick around and protect us." Piper said.

"Well, it's my fault you're down a sister right now I'm the one who got her drunk. Without the Power of Three you guys are sitting ducks." Chris said.

"And what about your kids? Did you think of them?" He added.

"You guys are safe and with the elf nanny. Wyatt's force field will be enough to protect you," Piper said.

"That's not what I meant." Chris said.

"Look you're drunk how much help are you gonna be in a fight and if worse comes to worse I can always call Leo." Piper said.

"He's always an orb away but he's never here." Chris said.

"He's going through a lot right now, if you talked to him every once and a while you'd see that." Piper said flipping through the book.

"You always defend him." Chris accused.

"I do not." She said.

"Yeah you do, you never take my side." Chris said.

"That is so not true." Piper argued.

"I'm the one who is from the future remember! You have no idea what my life was like there without you, you have no idea what he did to me! All I want you to do is be careful so it won't happen again alright!" Chris shouted before he could stop himself.

Much to his surprise the light fixture above their heads exploded.

What was once a simple argument with undertones of drunken worry had now become something else. Chris TKed the broken glass over into a wastebasket in the corner before it fell.

"Did you do that?" Piper asked.

Chris nodded.

"Yay! I passed on a power!" She said.

Chris closed his eyes and concentrated hard on keeping his power under control. He was just glad that there was only a small explosion this time.

It wasn't quite her power but he let her believe that. He didn't want to tell her the dark truth. Chris had long ago discovered accidentally that he had a very lethal and destructive power. He had only tapped into it once when Wyatt invited some of his demon friends over for a gang bang and he ending up completely destroying the basement cracking the foundation of the house and killing six demons in his wake.

He swore to himself that he would never willingly use that power again even it would save him. He didn't like the way it felt. Wyatt had been slightly more pissed about Chris killing off his followers than he was about the house, Wyatt waved his hand quickly repaired the structural damage to the house and then immediately went to see a sorcerer about some potions.

"Chris?" Piper asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine seriously." Chris said praying he wouldn't blow up anything else.

He was usually pretty good about keeping his power under wraps.

"I gotta get going anyways." Chris said.

"Let me make you some breakfast. I will deal with the demons later." Piper said.

"Okay. My first four classes are lame anyway." Chris said as he followed his mother downstairs.

"While I make you something to eat. Let's talk about what you said up stairs, does Leo hurt you in the future?" Piper asked once they got to the kitchen.

"No he just wasn't around." Chris said.

"Who hurt you?" Piper asked.

"Mom I really don't want to talk about it." Chris said.

"Well when you get ready. I'll be here," Piper said as she started to make breakfast.

Chris grabbed the bottle of Bacardi Sliver that Paige had brought from P3 and took a big swig from it while Piper wasn't looking.

"I saw that." Piper said as she put toast in the toaster.

"What?" Chris asked feigning innocence.

"You are not going to school drunk." She said.

"First of all I am _not_ drunk. Second of all if I don't I'll flunk History. And finally, my boyfriend will be very mad at me if I don't show up at all. Where's my phone anyway. He's probably called me." Chris asked.

"Is this it?" She asked handing him the flip phone that was on the counter, it looked like his so he just slipped it in his pocket just as Phoebe came down the stairs with baby Wyatt on her hip.

"Look who woke up." She said putting him down in the playpen, "I got to go get one more." Phoebe said in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

Chris groaned and took another long swig of Bacardi. It was going to be a long day.


	11. U owe me

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 11

Jack was slightly annoyed when Chris wasn't waiting for him by the lockers. He was a shade past pissed when Chris didn't make it to homeroom. Jack was worried when Chris didn't come to first or second period. He was in a full blown panic at lunch time. He had called Chris' cell about a hundred times one of which a woman named Phoebe answered and Jack freaked out and hung up.

He was envisioning a million scenarios and none of them were good. He didn't eat lunch he spent the whole hour working up the nerve to call Chris' cell again and talk to that Phoebe woman and get some answers. Jack who was normally so cool under pressure was pacing around in the hallway.

He glanced around to see if there were any teachers around he was quite pleased to find the hallway was empty, he could get into some trouble for using his phone during school hours. Jack dialed Chris' number and waited for it to ring.

Then he heard a voice come over the line, "Phoebe Halliwell."

"Um… is Chris there?" Jack asked trying not to stutter or faint or curse the cheerful lady out.

"Chris?" She asked.

"Damn it. I must have taken his phone by mistake this morning. Who is this?" She asked.

Jack hung up he had heard enough. He slid leaned against the wall and tried not to cry.

Jack came to the inevitable conclusion that Chris had cheated on him with this Phoebe person right after they had slept together for the first time and in the haste to cover their tracks he had accidentally swapped phones with her. He could hear loud foot steps coming down the hall he looked up right at Dex.

"McCallister what's wrong?" She whined in a baby voice.

"Did your pretty little boyfriend leave you?" she asked and her 3 minions laughed.

Jack didn't say anything he turned to leave but Dex grabbed him by his shoulders holding him firmly against the wall. That girl had a deathlike grip on him. He tried to squirm away but Dex was too strong.

"Dex please, I really don't need this right now," Jack said trying not to sound as scared as he was.

"Maybe I do." She said shaking him and pushing him harder against the wall.

"You owe me." She said leaning close and grinning from ear to ear.

Her teeth were a surprisingly brilliant shade of white, in contrast the black lipstick she wore.

"And Dex always collects her debts," One of her punk minions spoke from behind her.

"Shut up. I didn't give you permission to speak." She said her voice colder than ice.

"He's right though. And I think I would like…" She said looking Jack up and down.

"To take this into my office so we can further discuss my payment." Dex said letting go of Jack's shoulders and grabbing him firmly by the arm and roughly dragging him in the direction of the boy's bathroom.

Jack complied, the vice grip she had on his arm barely hurt. His mind kept wandering back to Chris instead of his impending beat down.

"Let him go Dex." A voice said from behind them.

All five of them turned to see where it was coming from.

**A/N: Don't'cha just love cliffies… review and you might just find out, I think thats about it for this week's posting and editing of A New Beginning, I'll try to post a couple of more chapters later. It's already written I'm just editing it for this site, it was kind of smutty.**


	12. The Cellphone Fiasco

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Surprise surprise I was entertaining the possible scenarios of Jack's 'rescue' from Dex and the one that everyone will probably expect is Chris rescuing Jack but I'm going to try things a little different and open a to a whole new can drama.**

"Let him go Dex." A voice said from behind them. All five of them turned to see where it was coming from.

Jack was beyond shocked to see his little brother with Missy, Courtney and his weasely little friend Warren at the end of the hall. Jack wanted to laugh_. They were going to help him?_ Jack seriously doubted that. However he had to admit there was something different about Bobby since he'd broken up with Dex a few weeks ago.

Thinking about Bobby with Dex made him want to alternate between puking and girlish giggles.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dex challenged.

Bobby stalked forward with Courtney and Missy right behind.

"I said let him go! Woman are you hard of hearing?" Bobby asked with a confidence and a snark Jack didn't know his younger brother possessed.

"He owes me." Dex hissed.

"He owes you how much exactly?" Missy said letting go of Courtney's hand and riffling through her bag,

"I have like fifty on me my Dad took away the plastic…" Missy was saying.

Jack wondered why Missy and Courtney were holding hands in the first place.

"I ain't after money. I did him a solid now he's gotta do me one ain't that right Jackie?" Dex asked turning a hateful glare on Jack and tightening her grip on his arm.

Jack hissed in pain.

"What is she talking about Jack?" Bobby asked.

Jack really didn't want Bobby to find out this way.

"What is she talking about Jack?" Bobby shouted.

Jack didn't answer.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Dex leered.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you don't want what I have to offer." Jack said trying to sound suggestive.

He didn't know what it was Dex was after but he was willing to do anything to keep his brother from finding out that he was the one who orchestrated the whole break up.

"Please you ain't all that. Besides I doubt anyone can top Bobby in that department. Ooh boy you got some skills." Dex said smirking at Bobby who blushed brilliantly.

"Thanks," Bobby whispered.

"Ew," Jack, Missy and Courtney said in unison.

Even Warren visibly paled. Jack wasn't aware that Bobby and Dex had… he didn't even want to think about it.

"Dex, I swear I'm not going to welsh on our deal. Just have your people call my people and I'll get it done whatever it is. I'm just not feeling so good right now…" Jack said.

Dex looked at him closely and then let go of him.

"You look like your going to hurl." Dex said looking about as concerned as a bully could be.

"Well you were the one who started that nasty sex talk." Courtney said.

"Yeah we aren't discussing our sexual exploits," Missy said taking Courtney's hand in hers.

Jack realized that something was going on with Missy and Courtney but he was too sick to think about it. He was feeling queasy long before he got accosted by Dex and her band of hooligans, ever since he talked to Phoebe. He had nearly forgotten in the mist of all the chaos that there was a definite possibility that Chris had cheated on him and the thought made him sick.

Jack wondered vaguely if it was that whole goes around comes around thing because of what he did with Matt or was it something else. He had a sinking suspicion that it was probably a bit of both. Dex and her gang backed away.

"Later dude, I'll be in touch. And remember you _owe_ me." She said as she started down the hall.

"Dex! Wait!" Bobby called running after her.

Jack didn't turn around could hear her yelling,

"You were excellent in bed, but you are a little young for me don't you think."

"I'm going to be fourteen in February!" Bobby shouted as Dex walked away.

Warren came over and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "There will be other girls man, and better looking." Warren told him.

"She _is_ good looking, you just have to _see_ her." Bobby said.

"Whatever dude. Want a drink?" Warren said.

"Okay. Jack?" Bobby asked.

Jack turned around then slowly praying that the motion would make him feel worse.

"Yeah," He mumbled.

"You want something?" Bobby asked.

"No thanks I'm gonna go to the nurse's office and beg for some Maalox or something and a pass to get out of gym." Jack said.

"Okay." Bobby said as he started away with his little friend.

"Jack, wait we'll walk with you." Missy said walking up beside him and linking her arm through his.

Courtney was on her other side holding fast to her other hand.

"I'm okay. How did you guys know where to find me?" He said.

"Bobby knew. Don't try to change the subject. I can tell you're upset. You always get tummy aches when you're upset about something so tell me." Missy pouted.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Jack said forcing a smile.

"Jack." Missy whined, "I know you're upset about something.

"Talk to us we can help. We've both had our share of boy problems ourselves after all we dated you." Missy added with a smirk. Jack paled.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked trying to sound nonchalant but his voice came out too high.

"Jack we know." Courtney said calmly.

"You know what?" Jack asked.

"That you're gay. That you like kissing boys that you like taking it up the–" Missy started but Jack cut her off.

"Okay. I get the general idea. How do you know this?" Jack asked.

Missy looked at him like he was dumber than toast.

"You would have to blind not to notice that you have a thing for Chris." Courtney put in.

"Why don't you just admit the truth to us at least." Missy said.

"I'm in love with him." Jack blurted.

"And I think he's cheating on me," He said.

Missy's eyes went wide but Courtney was still as cool as a cucumber.

"You are taking this a little to well for my liking." Jack told Courtney.

"You're not the only one around here who's gay." She said simply.

Jack thought about it for a minute.

"You two?" He asked.

"Yeah we've been seeing each other for about three weeks. When I asked you and Chris out on that double date I meant that Courtney was going to be my date and Chris would be yours," Missy explained.

Now it was Jack's turn to look surprised.

"How did you two hook up?" He asked.

"Its kind of a long story, we'll tell you later but right now we are going to deal with your problem." Missy said.

"Since I am a renowned expert in the 'my boyfriend' is cheating on me area just give me the scenario and I will give you my dialysis," Missy said.

"Missy that's diagnosis." Courtney said.

"Whatever. So tell me Jack what makes you think your man is cheating?" Missy asked.

"He hasn't been at school all day and when I called his cell some woman answered the phone." Jack said.

Missy was quiet for a moment considering this, Courtney spoke up. "It could have just been his mom."

"His mom died when he was fourteen." Jack replied.

"Oh." Courtney said.

"She said they must have swapped phones this morning by accident." Jack explained.

He looked at Missy who was frowning and she seemed to be in great thought, he didn't want to disturb her because she didn't get that intense unless it was a problem involving a relationship or shoes.

"So what's your diagnosis Doc?" He asked after a minute.

"Hmm… your man may or may not cheating on you. I have a way of finding out." Missy said leading them all to the newspaper office.

She turned on the overhead light, "I am so glad Devon finally took a break. We have the office to ourselves and I have some Tums in my purse if you want some." Missy said handing Jack her purse.

She immediately went to searching for something on the very cluttered desk.

"I know I had it yesterday, Devon always gets copies of major newspapers from all over the country. But my favorite paper is the San Francisco Bay Mirror, I love reading the advice section." Missy said finding the paper she was looking for then she sat down at one of the computers.

* * *

By the time Chris orbed back home it was twelve the time difference and all. He put his new guitar away and orbed to school. It was after lunch and he was still pretty wasted. He was still wearing what he went clubbing in: some tight Diesel jeans a black dress shirt that was completely unbuttoned. He threw his leather jacket on over it and orbed to school.

The school secretary Mrs. Fields told him to button the shirt. He waved her off and told he was heading to P.E. and he was just going to have to take it off any way. She shouted something after him but he just walked away. He put his sunglasses back on and made his way down to the gym.

He knew Jack was worried about him. When he got to the gym all the guys were dressed out and playing basketball. He didn't see Jack anywhere. He could sense him near by and he knew he was freaking out. Instead of going the gym, he started in the direction where he felt Jack.

His phone rang before he could make three steps.

The ring tone sounded funny to him but he answered anyway, "Hello." He said.

"Chris?" His mother asked confused.

"Yeah." He said.

"That's weird I called Phoebe's cell." She said.

"You must have dialed my number by mistake." He said.

"I used the speed dial on the home phone. I know I dialed the right number, there where two flip phones on the counter this morning I might have given you the wrong one by mistake." She said.

"Oh it's no big deal. We can swap back later." Chris said cheerily.

"You _are_ drunk. What if Jack called Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"That could be why he's so upset. I gotta go talk to him. Later." He said hanging up and running in the direction that he was sure Jack was in.

* * *

"Let's ask Phoebe and see what she thinks." Missy said with a smirk.

Jack nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Phoebe–Phoebe Haliwell?" He asked in an uncharacteristic stutter.

"Yeah, do you read her column?" Missy asked.

"No she's the woman who has Chris' phone." Jack told her.

"What? That's not possible. She's in San Francisco California and Chris is in Hart Missouri." Missy said.

"As far as we know. He's been AWOL all day, and he _is_ from California." Courtney said.

"You guys are seriously freaking me out," Jack said rifling through Missy's bag in search of something the Tums she had spoken of.

"I would kill for a shot of Pepto Bismol right now." Jack moaned.

"I say we call her back." Missy said.

"I–I–I can't." Jack said.

"I can. Now give me your phone and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." Missy said.

Jack handed her his phone with a shaking hand.

Missy dialed the number and put the phone to her ear, "It's ringing she whispered.

"Hello may I speak to Chris please?" Missy asked in her most sugary sweet voice.

Jack and Courtney listened to one side of the conversation.

"Oh he isn't. I'm his good friend Missy calling on behalf of his darling _boyfriend_ Jack." Missy said this time her voice was dripping with insinuation.

"Not like that huh?" Missy asked in the same sarcastic tone.

"No I want to know how _you_ a grown woman in San Francisco has the cell phone of a teenage _boy_ who lives in Hart Missouri." Missy demanded.

"She hung up." Missy declared.

"She said she couldn't take this and she hung up." She said handing Jack his phone back.

"What _else_ did she say?" Jack asked.

"She said it wasn't what I thought." Missy said.

"It just doesn't add up. I know Chris wouldn't cheat on me last night was a big deal for both of us. And how does a reporter in San Francisco end up with his phone. It doesn't make any sense. I just gotta find him and sort this out." Jack said.

He wasn't feeling so nauseous anymore. He knew that he could trust Chris. He was just feeling very insecure. Last night was a big deal a really big deal. He walked out of the room with Courtney and Missy following closely.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked. He turned to answer her.

"I'm fine, thanks guys. I'm going to head down to the nurses office and get a pass and then I'm going to ditch this period and go find my boyfriend." Jack said.

"We're coming with. We need passes too, the tardy bell rang like five minutes ago. Ms. Daniels will give us detention if we don't. Are you sure you okay?" Missy said giving Jack a gentle squeeze on the arm.

"I feel a little better, but I'm still gonna need that pass." Jack said. He noticed the odd way Courtney was smirking.

He turned to see what she was looking at.

* * *

After knocking over two garbage cans and two freshman girls Chris finally found Jack standing in the empty North hallway with Missy and Courtney. Chris realized alcohol was really bad for the motor skills. Jack turned around. He looked like he was somewhere between highly pissed and very relieved.

"Chris." Jack said.

"Jack I am so sorry. There was a party in my building and I got wasted…"

Chris tried to explain but Missy stalked forward and cut him off,

"And slept with Phoebe Haliwell. You should be ashamed of yourself for cheating on your boyfriend"

Chris couldn't hide his distaste at her accusation.

"I did_ not_ have sexual relations with that_ woman_. That's gross." Chris said deciding to turn up the charm,

"Besides I only like boys named Jack McCallister." Chris said crossing the small space that separated him from Jack.

* * *

Jack smiled for a second and then he remembered he was still kind of pissed. He stepped back away from Chris who looked hurt for a second.

"How did you manage to swap phones with Phoebe who by the way lives in San Francisco?" Jack asked.

"I knew her from before I moved hear she was in town last night and staying with a friend in my building. There was a party and her sister swapped our phones by accident. It's the truth. Jack I swear. I don't wanna lose you." Chris said.

Jack softened a bit Chris looked so sad. Jack knew Chris was drunk. He had seen his mother high enough times to know when someone was wasted.

"She's like an aunt to me I would_ never_ have sex with her. And I would never cheat on you please believe me." Chris pleaded.

"I believe you." Jack said.

He heard Missy sniffle from beside him,

"I believe you too." Missy choked out.

Jack shook his head and walked over to Chris and hugged him.

"You're drunk." Jack whispered.

"I am not! Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Chris asked moving out of the embrace.

"Can you walk in a straight line?" Jack asked playfully.

"No. I ran all the way here from the gym I knocked over two garbage cans and two freshman girls." Chris said.

"I guess I am a little wasted. But if I didn't show up Mrs. Collins will fail me." Chris whined.


	13. A joker a smoker

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action. Also the two previous chapters can be found at aff under the same title.

Chapter 13

Jack wasn't a pot smoker he had snuck a few puffs of his mom's joint once when she'd left one burning in her office to answer the phone so he didn't know what being stoned was really like. Everything was funny. And it was like the bad things didn't matter he felt free there was none of the self inflicted pressure to be the cool guy. He could be just as goofy as he wanted.

When the bell rang it took them five minutes to compose themselves enough and get their stuff.

"Later boys." Missy said as she and Courtney ran giggling in the direction of their next class.

"Come on we're late we've got a test to take and it just won't wait if we don't show up it will be a big mistake." Chris said.

"What's with the rhyming dude?" Jack asked.

He blinked for a second and then they were sitting in their desks in Mrs. Collin's class room.

"What?" Jack asked looking around stunned.

He leaned over and whispered to Chris who was sitting in front of him, "How'd we get here?"

"We walked up the stairs Jack duh weren't you paying attention." Chris said.

Mrs. Collins was passing out the tests and when she got to Chris and Jack.

"Oh nice of you both to join us you two must have slipped in while my back was turned. I hope you both have studied for this test because it is going to be a doosey." Mrs. Collins said walking away with a self satisfied look on her face.

"I'll show that bitch a thing or two," Chris said as he immediately went to work circling answers on his test.

Jack laughed and went to work on his own test. He tried not to burst out laughing when he read one of the answers wrong so it sounded slightly dirty. It was hard to concentrate but he managed to get through the test only bursting out in one fit of hysterical laughter. When he went to turn his test in he saw Chris had fallen asleep or maybe passed out right in the middle of an essay question.

Jack giggled and nudged his boyfriend awake.

"Chris. Chris wake up." He called.

Chris mumbled something but he didn't wake up. Jack giggled again tickled Chris in the side.

Chris squirmed and uttered a little purr. Jack laughed again and so did some students sitting near by the laughter drew Mrs. Collins on the scene. She hit her pointer hard on the empty desk in front of Chris.

* * *

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you you don't have to blow the door off my room I'm gonna get up." Chris mumbled before he opened his eyes to see a very pissed off History teacher looking at him like he was a fool.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night Mr. Perry?" She asked.

"Oh shit I fell asleep!" Chris said looking down at his test. Mrs. Collins picked it up.

"I hope your finished because times up," She said.

"I still have one more essay question left to finish." Chris said.

"I see." She said taking her red pen out of her shirt pocket.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to go to sleep in my class." She said.

"That isn't fair." Chris said. "Life isn't fair Mr. Perry why should my class be?" She asked as she started to grade his test right in front of him.

"You got fifteen out of twenty on the multiple choice. You got two essay question scorrect out of three and you didn't complete the last essay question. That brings your score to a 78 and with your average I'm afraid that is not a high enough score to pass my class." She said.

"Can't I do some extra credit a make up or something? I needed to make at least a ninety on this test." Chris said.

"Well the question that you failed to complete was to write the famous second paragraph of the Declaration of Independence. If you can recite it for the entire class I will give you a twenty extra points five more points than the question was worth on the test." Mrs. Collins said a challenge clearly reflected in her eyes.

Chris had never backed down from a challenge.

Chris stood up and faced the class. Jack was the only one who wasn't looking at him like he was an idiot.

"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness." Chris recited.

Mrs. Collins looked shocked. Jack and some other students clapped.

"Very well done Mr. Perry. I must say I am surprised. I didn't think you would actually study for this test." She said writing the grade on the paper.

Chris waited until she had written it down in her grade book before he said, "How do you like those apples b-otch." Chris immediately turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He went straight to the office he knew he would end up there eventually.

He just walked in and sat down in one of the chairs he knew she would be sending a disciplinary form down sooner or later.

"Do you need to see the Guidance Counselor?" Mrs. Fields asked looking up from her copy of Soap Opera Digest.

"No I called Mrs. Collins a b-otch." Chris said simply.

"Oh okay." She said as she went back to reading her magazine.

Chris had only been sitting there five minutes before Jack walked in.

"Hey." Jack said taking a seat beside Chris.

"Hey, did she send you down with my disciplinary form?" Chris asked.

"Yep and mine too." Jack said.

"What did you do?" Chris asked.

"Well, after you left she decided to make fun of you behind your back so I cursed her out a little bit." Jack admitted.

"Looks like we are going to be spending a glorious Saturday in detention, but it was worth it to see the look on that shriveled up old hags face. I've wanted to do that for years. Maybe I should smoke pot everyday." Jack said.

Chris grinned and Jack took his hand.


	14. O

**Title**: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Leo kills Gideon before Chris fades away and he manages to heal him. Chris is unable to return to his own time so he is stuck in the present. The Elders give him a new charge and Chris has to start over.

**Rating**: M

**AN**: This is an AU story. It is rated **M** for a reason and that is because it contains a substantial amount of swearing abuse physical violence and mention of rape and incest. Also guy on guy action.

Chapter 14

When Principal Richards finally got around to seeing them the buzz had worn off and Jack realized that he had just cursed out a teacher. His mother was going to have a fit. They waited thirty agonizing minutes before Principal Richards was ready to see them. Then they spent another twenty minutes listening to his lecture. Jack zoned out and was making a mental list for Friday nights party.

"Congratulations, boys you are the only two students with detention this weekend." The balding older man declared.

Both Chris and Jack exchanged looks. Jack's mind was racing if they were the only students in detention chances were they would end up having sex in a classroom one of his ultimate Chris fantasies being taken on a desk.

"You may return to your classes." Principal Richards said.

Just as they recess bell rang. Jack and Chris got up from their chairs and went out to the courtyard where all the other students were gathering.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." Chris said.

"You're right it wasn't." Jack said.

"Is everyone staring at us or is it just me being paranoid?" Jack asked as they walked up to the candy machine.

"You're not being paranoid. They are looking at us." Chris said without even looking around.

"There's a big cluster of guys from the basket

ball team talking about us over there." Chris said reaching down and retrieving his Twix .

"You want some thing. I've got the munchies." Chris said.

"Nah. I'm not all that hungry." Jack said, choosing to ignore his boyfriend's less than subtle subject change.

"Chris?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Chris said tearing open the candy wrapper.

"How do you know those guys are talking about us?" Jack asked.

Chris shrugged taking a bite of the candy.

"Chris." Jack said giving his best no nonsense expression.

Jack wanted to know what was going on there was definite weirdness going around and Chris knew about it.

"What do you want me to say Jack?" Chris asked suddenly defensive.

"I want you to tell me what's going on." Jack said.

"I'm sorry Jack it's just one of those things." Chris said.

"One of what things?" Jack asked.

"Those things that a person just knows. You can call it intuition or maybe it's that I've had enough people talk shit about me behind my back to know what it feels like." Chris said.

"What it feels like?" Jack echoed.

"You know what I mean." Chris said just as Tim Snyder one of the football players from another group walked up to them.

"What's up guys I just wanted to say that it's awesome what you two are doing." He said.

Jack frowned confused.

"I'm gonna say this once and once only." Tim said loud enough to stop all conversations in the courtyard.

"If anyone has a damn thing to say about either one of them you'll be dealing with me." Tim said.

All of the conversations resumed. And Jack was finally able to ask, "What are they saying about us?"

"Oh don't worry about those close minded assholes. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay." Tim said.

Jack looked at Chris who didn't look surprised at all.

"So McCallister are you still having that party Friday?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Jack said still confused about the whole thing.

He hadn't told anyone about him and Chris and he was sure Chris hadn't either.

"Do you need me and the guys to bring anything? Kegs? Chips?" Tim asked.

"Can you score a keg?" Jack asked.

"Yeah my cousin works at this bar in town he can get one really cheap." Tim said.

"Cool." Jack said.

"Cool." Tim said walking back over to his friends.

"Okay so what in the hell is going on? How does everyone know about us?" Jack asked.

"I'll give you two guesses." Chris said taking another bite of his candy.

Jack followed his eyes and saw that Chris was looking at Bobby and his mother Grace who were walking over wearing a PFLAG button.

"Are you okay with this baby?" Jack asked.

"Yeah question is are you? You are the one who was all popular and stuff. I'm the mysterious dude from California remember with the enigmatic green eyes." Chris said fluttering his eyelashes dramatically.

"Well now I can kiss you anytime I want." Jack said with an impish smirk.

"Not now your mother is coming over here." Chris said.

Jack could almost swear he was blushing.

"Well since we're out and everything. I'm gonna hold your hand." Jack said taking Chris' free hand in his.

"Are you aware that I just got pulled out of important lecture because you were mouthing off to your teacher?" Grace McCallister  
said as walked up to them.

"I know that."

"Why did you do it Jack?" She demanded. Jack shuffled his feet.

"I didn't mean to… I cussed her out on an accident. She was talking stuff about Chris when he wasn't in the room it was totally unfair." Jack said.

Grace didn't respond she just clicked her tongue.

"Hey Chris." Bobby said from where he stood behind his mother.

"Hey Bobby." Chris said.

"Where were you this morning?" Bobby asked.

"I overslept." Chris said.

"Hello Chris it's nice to see you again." Grace said once she had calmed down a considerable amount.

"Good afternoon Ms. McCallister. It's nice to see you again," Chris said smiling at her.

Jack noticed that Chris had a way with people when he wanted too, he could charm the pants right off just about anyone.

"Did you guys happen to tell anyone you know about us?" Jack asked. "No. I just got one of these," Grace said pointing to her button. "I didn't." Bobby replied.

"The whole school seems to know about us." Chris said.

"You didn't make out in the hallway or anything?" Grace asked.

Jack gave his mother a look. Chris chuckled slightly and then the blood drained from his face.

"The secretary saw us holding hands. That must be how it got around." Chris said.

"The nurse saw you licking my neck." Jack said.

"No I took care of that she won't remember we were in there." Chris said.

Jack looked at him quizzically. Chris blushed and averted his eyes.

"Must have been Missy." Jack said.

"You think she would tell it?" Chris asked.

"She can't keep a secret to save her life." Jack said dryly.

"We're out I'm over it. We were going to have to let everyone know sooner or later. They would know something was up when we were slow dancing together at the Winter Formal." Chris said giving Jack's hand a light squeeze.

"You told Missy?" Grace asked.

"She kind of guessed." Jack said.

"She must have been upset." Grace said.

"If she was she had Courtney to console her." Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me." Grace said. Jack shook his head.

"I'm serious Mom. They are probably fooling around somewhere as we speak." Jack said.

"Did you see any of that Missy and Courtney action?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Jack said noncommittally.

"Must've been hot." Bobby said.

Grace, Chris, and Jack looked at the younger boy as if he were losing his mind

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Come on Bobby we're going to be late for your doctor's appointment." Grace said.

"Hey I thought you got pulled out of a lecture to come up here?" Jack asked.

"I wanted you to feel guilty," She called over her shoulder as she and Bobby started away.

"That was weird," Jack said.

"Yes it was." Chris agreed popping the last piece of candy into his mouth. Jack knew Chris would probably be hyper in Spanish class.

Spanish class was as it usually was loud talking, gambling, and excessive use of the f- word. Mrs. Day spent most of the hour on her cell phone. Chris won more candy in a poker game, which he ate making him more hyper than he was already. They were all sitting around ready to run out of the room as soon as the bell rang they had three or four minutes until it rang and it seemed like an eternity. Chris was humming a song and bouncing around in his chair.

"What are you humming?" Mrs. Day asked. "Oh nothing," Chris said. "Come on." She prodded. "Chris you're a great singer show them what you got," Jack said. "Okay," Chris said feeling suddenly nervous, he'd never sung in front that many people before. He took a deep breath.

"I know you heard men say it, time and time again that they would rock your world and change your life. But I can't blame them cause you make a dude wanna get involved wanna get them draws," Chris sang standing up as he went into total musical autopilot.

"Well I'm gone put my bid in to get with you, no disrespect I cause I want it just as bad as they do. The only difference is they look out for themselves but I'm doing it just to hear you yell. "Chris sang locking eyes with Jack who bit his lip and squirmed in his seat. Chris knew he had to continue.

"O...that's gonna be the sound boy when I'm going down. You be sayin' O. You don't have to say my name I'm just so glad you came. So you can say O... In the morning O... in the night. You saying O cause I must be hittin' it right. Don't be mad at me I'm just aiming to please." Chris sang.

"Come on over and we can get this thing crackin'. You'll be surprised when you see what all I'm packin'. Cause I'm young but I'm  
ready wanna get hot and heavy turn you out if you let me." Chris sang. "I'm gonna take you someplace that you ain't ever been show you some things that will make you wanna show your friends. Have you so weak you can't even say a thing. But that's okay." Chris sang as he rounded the desk and placed himself in Jack's lap.

He hadn't sat in another man's lap since he was three and he was taking a picture with his dad. This was way better. Chris draped his arm around Jack's shoulders forgetting about everyone else in the room and resumed singing,

"O...that's gonna be the sound boy when I'm going down. You be sayin' O. You don't have to say my name I'm just so glad you came. So you can say O... In the morning O... in the night. You saying O cause I must be hittin' it right. Don't be mad at me I'm just aiming to please."

"O is for that overtime I'm puttin' in. We'll go for hours take a break and go at it again. I'll work my way all the way from A all the way to Z. Trust in me O is where you wanna be. Just believe me when I tell you I'm not trynna tell you what to do. Cause when it's said and done the choice ain't mine it's really up to you. Just say yes don't fix your mouth to tell me no. Drop that bottom jaw for me and just say O." Chris sang.

He could feel Jack's erection against his thigh; he had gotten exactly the reaction he wanted.

"Boy you can sang." Mrs. Day said bringing Chris out of his lustful reverie. Chris blinked remembering that there were other people in the room. "I didn't know ya'll was together." She said. Chris looked at Jack who blushed.

"We've just started." Jack said. "Well go ahead then! Shake them haters off," She said.

Chris laughed. Nobody had ever said that to him. The bell rang then, and Chris got off Jack's lap.

"You were amazing." Jack said. "You're my inspiration," Chris said as they filed out of the classroom with the other students.

"You make me so horny," Jack said pinning Chris against the wall.

Chris giggled and said, "I've got about an hour before I got to go to work." "That's not nearly enough time but I guess it will have to do," Jack said pouting slightly. Chris craned his neck slightly leaning down to kiss away his pout.

"Come on." Chris said writhing out from in between Jack and the wall. He grabbed Jack's hand and they walked out of the rapidly empting building.


End file.
